Seven Months
by Deeca
Summary: Miranda Cousland made the ultimate sacrifice at the Landsmeet. Will the one man who secretly loves her be able to keep his promise to her or will he be the one to save her from herself?
1. Prologue

**WRITER'S NOTE: Bioware owns the game, characters, etc. This is just for fun. Warning, if you don't like fluffy love stories, then skip this one and wait for one of my naughtier ones. ;-)**

**Here is the scenario. What if Arl Eamon secretly confronts you before**

**the Landsmeet which forces you to make the ultimate sacrifice? And what if someone else who secretly loves you overhears it and does not reveal it until his **

**conscience gets the best of him? Alistair/Cousland mostly. **

* * *

**Prologue**

**After the Defeat of the Archdemon and the Celebration**

"I don't understand." Zevran said. "Why do you have to leave so soon?"

He watched Miranda pack with such ferocity it was if they had not defeated the

archdemon.

"It's for the best Zev." Miranda said. "I need to get away but I called

you here because I have a job which only you can do."

Zevran perked up when hearing her say that. "You need me to kill

somebody?"

"No." Miranda tied up her pack and looked at Zevran. She reached

over and handed him a sack of coins.

"This is 50 Sovereign." She told him. "I need you to keep an eye

on…Alistair and especially Anora. I don't trust her."

Zevran was stunned. In all the time he spent with the crows he was never

handed that much money. For the first time in his life, he was at a loss for words.

"I don't understand." Zevran managed to say. "Why did you make the

choice you made then?"

Miranda did not have to tell him for he had overhead Arl Eamon's conversation with her the night before the Landsmeet and had witnessed her

crumbling to the floor in tears.

"I did what was right…for Ferelden." She told him. "I need you to do

this for me Zevran. You are the only one I can count on."

"I will do this for you." He promised. "But where will you go?"

"I'm going to Orzammar…for now."

"No." Zevran realized what she was doing. "You cannot be serious!

Haven't you had enough killing?"

"Please do not tell anyone where I am Zev." She begged him. "I will

have another 50 sovereign sent to you by courier in a few months."

He could feel his heart melting as she looked at him with those pleading

eyes.

"Your secret will stay safe with me." He promised

Miranda suddenly fainted. Zevran watched in horror as her body fell limp

against the bed.

"Miranda!' Zevran rushed over to her.

"I'm alright." She said sitting up. "I'm just a little tired."

Zevran watched her as she got up and packing.

"That bastard Loghain;" She laughed. "If he had not tripped me…"

"You will be dead now." Zevran interrupted. "He saved your life

by doing that."

"Saved my life?" Miranda laughed. "I'm dead Zevran. I died the

moment I made that decision at the Landsmeet."

Zevran watched her as she left the room.

* * *

Alistair was sitting by his window when he saw Miranda walking

toward the gates with her Mabari, Sam by her side.

Part of him wanted to run after her, to throw his arms around her

but the anger still had a hold on him and he watched her go.

Finishing off his goblet of wine; he prepared to go to bed, relieved

that Anora preferred to be in her own chambers.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A Miracle amidst the Despair**

It had been three weeks since Miranda's arrival in Orzammar and she had

settled in the old Carta headquarters that King Bhelen graciously allotted to her

for being the Hero of Ferelden. Miranda still didn't fully trust Bhelen but she

respected the fact he wanted to give the casteless greater rights as well as improve

ties to the surface world. The fact that he respected her privacy also helped her

view of him as well. Except for her journeys to the Deep Roads to assist the

dwarves into securing previously lost thaigs, Miranda would spend most of her

time in the Carta Headquarters with her dog. Once in awhile when getting

supplies, she would visit Zerlinda, the young dwarven woman that she helped

reunite with her family. Zerlinda's son was walking now, and it was one of the

few occasions where Miranda would smile as she loved to play with him.

Tomorrow she would be heading back to the Deep Roads to meet with

the Legion of Dead. There was another brood mother discovered. It was going

to take everything they have to defeat it.

* * *

Zevran hid in the shadows as he watched two of Alistair's guards carry

him back to his private chambers. It was the second time he collapsed in a week

and by seeing the lack of true concern on Anora's face, Zevran realized Miranda

was right for being concerned and silently figured a way to access Anora's secured

quarters.

* * *

Eamon paced back and forth as Teagan looked on. They were waiting

for the physician to come out of Alistair's room.

"Teagan this is the second time in a week." Eamon said. "If word gets

out it could cause serious problems."

"For all we know it could be stress brother." Teagan told him. "Lets

not jump to conclusions until we hear something."

The door opened and a grim faced physician appeared.

"What is it?" Eamon asked. "What is wrong with him?"

"I honestly do not know." The man said. "He's sitting up in bed and

drinking water now. The king is also requesting venison."

"I don't understand ." Teagan said. "If he is requesting food, that

should mean he is getting better."

"His Majesty requests that it be prepared rare. When a person craves rare meet, it could mean his blood is weakening."

"Could it be the taint in his blood?" Eamon asked.

"I honestly do not know." The physician said. "We need to

wait and see."

Eamom rushed in the room and the physician followed while Teagan

waited outside.

Zevran emerged from the shadows.

"Andraste's Blood!" Teagan exclaimed. "Where did you come from?"

"Teagan my good man." Zevran said in the most pleasant tone he

could muster. "Would it be possible for us to chat?"

"Can it wait?" Teagan asked. "If you are not already aware, we are

dealing with a very delicate situation."

"Of that I have no doubt." Zevran said. "But have you asked yourself

where is the Queen when all of this…happening?"

"What are you trying say?" Teagan demanded.

Zevran sighed and remembered the promise he made to Miranda.

"Well Zevran." He said to himself. "At least you can say you

managed to keep a promise for nearly a month. That alone is a record for you."

He looked at Teagan. "May we converse somewhere more private?

There are certain things you are obviously not aware of."

* * *

Alistair heard people come in his room and pretended to be asleep.

"He's resting now My Lord." The physician said.

"Alistair?" Eamon said as he nudged him.

When Alistair did not respond, the two men left the room. Alistair

opened his eyes.

Getting up, he went over to the chair and sat down.

"Maker." He pleaded. "Why do you keep torturing me with dreams

of her?"

Alistair closed his eyes and remembered the Landsmeet. She told

him that a Gray Warden uses any means necessary and that was why she

made the choice in letting Loghain live. He also reluctantly accepted that

it would be good for Ferelden if he ruled jointly with Anora.

Alistair refused to be in her final party for the battle. Wynne was

also just as angry but agreed to be in the party for duty's sake.

It was no consolation to learn that Loghain dealt the final blow. He

felt that Loghain did not deserve the honor and it made him angrier at

her betrayal.

After Alistair made Miranda's brother the rightful Teryn of Highever,

he took her aside and said that she was dead to him and that he never wanted

to see her again. She had just stared at him blankly and left the room, adding

confusion to the pain he was already feeling.

Miranda still haunted his dreams every night however, and he was

was beginning to realize he would never get over her.

* * *

Teagan paced around the room as Zevran watched him. He not only

revealed Miranda's secret but told Teagan of the conversation the Arl had with

her the night before the Landsmeet.

"That certainly explains a great about her decision at the Landsmeet."

Teagan said. "I'm not surprised that my brother would do this however, and it

shames me to know he did this, but we must first deal the matter at hand. Do you

know the ramifications of this if your accusation proves true? "

"Teagan, this sort of thing happens in Antiva all the time." Zevran said

"I'm not surprised one bit. We need more proof before we can reveal these

accusations however."

"And just what do you propose?"

"If it's the poison I think they are using, there is an antidote. The thing

is since we don't have the truth uncovered it will raised suspicions if he is

miraculously cured. I propose this, that we administer half doses so it slows the

progression and allows us time to get the proof. Once we get it, he will get the

full amount and we tell him what we uncovered."

"Do you know what you are saying Zevran?" Teagan asked. "You

are asking to risk the life of the king to uncover proof that may not even exist."

"Of course we can just ignore it and hope it goes away." Zevran told

him. "Are you willing to take that risk?"

"Alright." Tegan relented. "Just what do you want me to do?"

"Just watch Anora for now and note everything she does." Zevran

said. "And if she brings Alistair anything do **not **let him have it. I will come

back later with the antidote."

Teagan watched Zevran as he climbed out the window, leaving

him alone to struggle with these disturbing revelations.

* * *

Miranda limped past the remains of the broodmother to where

Legionnaire Kardol was standing. It had been a difficult battle. The

broodmother was nearly double the size of the first one she had encountered.

Ten of Kardol's men were lost in the process but he was still jubilant at their

victory.

"Tonight we celebrate." He proclaimed. "And ale will be drunk

for every one of those men we lost as we savior the victory."

Miranda's stomach churned at the thought of drinking. Her whole

body ached and she could tell at least one of her toes was broken.

She looked at Kardol and rubbed her eyes when she was seeing

two of him.

Everything was blurring around her then and she heard Kardol

call out her name when she collapsed to the ground.

As the blackness engulfed her, she heard Kardol instruct two

soldiers to run ahead to send word to Bhelen as she felt herself being picked

up and moved.

* * *

Miranda opened her eyes and found herself in unfamiliar surroundings

.

"Its alright."

She turned to see a gray haired dwarf looking at you.

"My name is Dagmar, Warden." He said. "I'm one of the King's

"So how long have I got?" She managed to joke.

"I'm not too familiar with human physiology." He explained. "Six to

seven months, give or take."

Miranda gasped. "Are you saying…I'm dying?"

"Warden?" He asked. "Do you remember when you had your last

cycle by chance? You are not dying. You are with child."

.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A Change of Plans**

"You are joking." Miranda said as she cautiously touched her abdomen as if it were a piece of porcelain.

"I do not joke about such things." Dagmar told her. "My wife is my nurse and

she assisted me when I examined you. "You are definitely expecting a baby."

"But I can't be expecting a baby!" Marissa exclaimed. "I am a Gray Warden.

It is documented that female Wardens have a very little chance of conceiving and when

the father is a Warden; the odds go down even more."

"I read some Warden history Shaper Czibor had and there are six documented

cases of female wardens giving birth. Of that; five babies survived. Granted you're on

a very difficult path; but if you take of yourself you could end up beating the odds."

"I can't believe it." Miranda whispered. "I'm going to have a baby."

"You do realize you have to stop going to the Deep Roads." Dagmar said.

"I realize I'm going to have to rethink a lot of things." Miranda said. "Am

I well enough to return to my quarters?"

"Yes." Dagmar said. "But you must rest and keep your strength if you want

this baby."

"I will." She promised. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Miranda got out of bed and grabbed her pack. She could hear her dog, Sam

whimpering outside and when she opened the door, he immediately wagged his tail."

"I'm here boy." She bent down and petted him, then headed out to the Commons.

Miranda stopped briefly at the chantry before heading to her quarters. Brother

Burkel was kneeling down in obvious meditation so she did not disturb him as she sat

in silent prayer.

"Dear Maker." She whispered. "Please do not take this baby from me. I promise

you and in the name of Andraste I will take care of him and myself."

It was at that moment Miranda realized she was truly alone. The decision she made at the Landsmeet pretty much cost her all the friendships she made on her journey

to unite Ferelden and after the battle they all walked away from her, except

for Zevran.

Miranda started to cry then, making Brother Burkel look up. He immediately

rushed over to her.

"What's wrong Miranda?"

"I just found out I'm going to have a baby."

"That is wonderful news!" Brother Burkel said. "May the Maker continue to

shine his blessings on you."

"You don't understand." She cried. "I am alone. And I am so scared."

"My child." He said gently. "You should know by now you will never be truly

alone. The Maker blessed you with this, he obviously has his reasons. Continue to pray

and you will the find the answers you seek."

"Thank you Brother Burkel."

Miranda saw folded piece of parchment next to her and she absentmindedly

picked it up.

"I received that today." Brother Burkel said. "It's from a _Brother Genitivi. He's_

_building a sanctuary in the abandoned town near the temple where the Urn of Sacred Ashes is. They just finished reopening the Chantry there and sent out invitations to every_

_Chantry of Ferelden. They plan to eventually open it up for pilgrims."_

_ "I know him." Miranda said. _

_ Miranda closed her eyes and remembered the town and its previous inhabitants._

_There was also a beautiful mountain lake near the town and she remembered how peaceful it seemed despite what transpired there._

_ "Thank you again Brother Burkel. You have helped me a great deal."_

_ "May the Maker's blessings always light your path." He smiled._

_ Miranda touched her belly as she stood up. Her path was laid out for her. She _

_would travel to Haven and have her baby under the watchful eyes of The Maker _

_and Andraste._

* * *

_ Teagan poured the tiny vial into Alistair's water as he slept. This was the second dose in six hours. He was shocked when he came upon Anora earlier in the day, trying to get him to drink but when she was called away, he was relegated to the task and he immediately handed the mug to a hidden Zevran for him to test. _

_ "Miranda." Alistair mumbled as he tossed and turned._

_ The color was returning to his cheeks and he didn't seem as weak. Teagan hoped_

_Zevran's plan would work._

* * *

_ Zevran climbed through the window leading to Teagan's room. He_

_was pleased with himself for the testing he did on Alistair's mug pointed to the poison he had originally guessed. The antidote would work but they needed time to find proof._

_ Teagan walked in to see Zevran waiting for him._

_ "What did you find?" He asked._

_ "It was the poison, I originally thought." Zevran said._

_ "Maker's breath! What are we going to do now?" _

_ "You are going to continue to watch Alistair." Zevran told him. "I am going to _

_get the proof, and then we can decide what to do then."_

_ "And how are you going to do that?" Teagan asked._

_ "Leave that to me. Its best I not reveal all my methods because you have a part _

_to play in this and if I give too much away, we will fail."_

_ "Why are you doing this?" Teagan asked. "I know you and Alistair were not_

_the best of friends."_

_ "You think I am doing this for Alistair?" Zevran laughed. "You could not be _

_more wrong. I am doing this for Miranda. She gave me mercy on a desolate road and _

_taught me things about myself that I never realized. I owe her. Everyone she considered_

_her friend and comrade walked away from her after the Landsmeet and the battle just_

_because of a choice she made which she did due to being manipulated by the Arl."_

_ "He called out her name in his sleep." Teagan said._

_ "Of course he did." Zevran said. "The fool can deny it all he wants but he still _

_loves her although he doesn't deserve her."_

_ "And you think you do?" Teagan asked_

_ "Miranda is my friend." Zevran said. "She did not deserve the cruelty she endured after the battle. I will talk with you soon Teagan, I have work that must be done if we are _

_going to expose this Anora for her treachery."_

_ Zevran climbed out the window, not giving Teagan a chance to answer._

_ "Oh Miranda." He sighed; thinking of what could have been. _

* * *

_ "I'm going to miss you Miranda." Zerlinda said. _

_ "I'm going to miss you too." Miranda said as she finished packing._

_ "Before I forget, here's the pendant." Zerlinda said. "My uncle would_

_not accept your gold."_

_ "Thank you." Miranda took the box and opened it. The rose Alistair _

_had given her was now plated in gold and attached to a delicate chain. She put it back _

_in the box and set it in her pack._

_ "I promise I will write you to let you know I am safe, once I reach my destination." Miranda promised. _

_ Miranda reached over and hugged Zerlinda then turned and walked away with Sam dutifully following behind her. _


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Setting the Stage & Finding Sanctuary**

Zevran carefully snuck out of the bed of Anora's maid and put his armor

back on. It was so easy. All it took was a few wistful glances, tracing the outline of her face with his fingers and a few nibbles behind her ear and she instantly led him to her

room and to her bed. It was obvious by her frenzied response to him, that she had not

been with a man in quite some time so Zevran made it a point of ravishing her to the

point of exhaustion. She was asleep now and would be for quite some time enabling him

to get her key.

As Zevran crept through the halls, he was amazed by the lack of security

the palace had. Except for the occasional patrolling guard, it was desolate. In Antiva, there would not only be patrols, but a guard posted at every other door. Security

was so heavy, there would be passwords to get to the main password. When he reached

Anora's wing, there wasn't even guard posted. Zevran looked around and quickly unlocked the door and went inside. The wing was a maze of rooms that Zevran navigated

through the shadows. Hearing a door creak open, he crouched low against the wall and watched Anora walk down the hallway and unlock a door before heading inside. Zevran

hurried to the room next door and went inside. He climbed out of the window and carefully traversed the ledge and peered through the partially opened window. Zevran

surmised that the room was Anora's private study for she was sitting at a very large

desk which made her appear as small as a dwarf. He watched her write something down

then get up. Getting on her knees; Anora pulled the rug and removed one of the floor

boards where she reached inside and pulled out a vial. She set the board back and moved the rug over it, got up and left the room.

Zevran pulled the window open and went inside, jubilant at the ease of how this

was coming together.

* * *

Miranda pulled her sword out of the bandit's chest and watched as Sam mauled the other one. The battle pushed her beyond the brink of exhaustion and all she wanted to

do was sleep. She recalled Orianna being more tired than usual when she was expecting Oren, and figured that was the case for her. Sam came up to her and wagged his tail, obviously proud that he protected his mistress.

"Good boy." She told him. "Now go wash up in the creek." Marissa pointed to

small creek that was in the distance and watched him trot off in its direction.

Later on that night, Sam stood watch over Miranda as she slept.

* * *

"So it is true." Teagan paced around the room. "Anora is trying to kill Alistair.

What in the blazes does she think this will gain for her?"

"The answer is quite simple my friend." Zevran told him. "Sympathy. He

helped unite Ferelden despite his refusal to join in the final battle. And not to mention

the fact he is the last living connection to King Maric. For Alistair to die of some

mystery illness would garner her great sympathy by the people."

"There is something else I discovered." Zevran continued. "Queen Anora has

been aware for quite some time that she is barren. She even paid off one of the physicians

and sent him away in order to keep him quiet."

"It just keeps getting worse and worse." Teagan sighed and shook his head. "What are we gong to do?"

"I diluted the vials." Zevran told him. "And I added a harmless ingredient that

will not harm Alistair, but will leave a stain on the fingertips of anyone who handles

them. This will help when we confront her."

"Zevran, Anora needs to be exposed for her treachery and soon."

"And she will be exposed." Zevran promised. "But two more pieces of the

puzzle need to be found. We need to find who is purchasing the poison and we need

to find that doctor. Once we get sworn statements from them, you can inform Alistair

before confronting Anora."

"What about the Arl?" Teagan inquired. "He will have to know of this."

"The Arl will know the same moment Anora will be confronted. As I said before

you need to think of this as a performance. We all have roles to play, even the Arl."

"Do you need anything else?" Teagan asked. "Some help perhaps?"

"As a matter of fact I do." Zevran said. "I know you have been the acting Arl

while Eamon helps Alistair. I was wondering if you can provide me with some men.

I have a feeling if we find this doctor, we may need to put him in protective custody and

perhaps the accomplice who purchases the poison as well. These men need to be trustworthy."

"I will send word to Ser Perth and Ser Donall." Teagan said. "You will be able

to trust them."

"Thank you." Zevran said. "Now I must be off. We shall speak soon."

"Zevran wait!" Teagan said. "I was wondering if you know where Miranda was."

"The last time we spoke, she told me she was going to Orzammar."

"Orzammar? Why there of all places?" Teagan asked.

"Think about it Teagan. Why would a Gray Warden go to Orzammar?"

"Maker's Breath!" Teagan grabbed the bottle of wine and drank from it.

"I shudder to think about Alistair's reaction when he finds out what Eamon

did."

"Yes." Zevran agreed. "There will be quite a bit of fireworks that night."

* * *

Zevran sat silently at the tavern and drank his ale, remembering the return from

the final battle. He had read Alistair's lips and knew what he said to her. He also saw

everyone turn their backs on her and walk away. It was at that moment he realized that at

least the Crow's method of punishing their own was more merciful. He watched Miranda

stand there and take every cruel word they uttered to her without so much of a blink and it only made him love her more.

Zevran was hoping when Miranda had summoned him, that she was going to ask him to go away with her and leave Ferelden behind but alas it was not meant to be. He did appreciate and relish the fact that she trusted him with that request to watch Alistair and vowed from the moment she left that he would be her champion.

* * *

Miranda was exhausted as she climbed the hill that led to Haven and as she

reached the village, she was amazed at how different it looked. All the buildings

were painted white and a big vegetable garden was sitting in the middle of the square.

She walked over to small dock looked and saw her reflection in the crystal clear

water.

"Warden Miranda? Is that you?"

She turned to see a templar standing several feet away from her. It took a

few minutes before she realized she was looking at Ser Bryant.

"I remember you." She said. "From Lothering. It's good to see you."

"The honor is mine my lady." He smiled. "Brother Genitivi has regaled us

with your deed of discovering the urn as well as what you did to unite Ferelden. I can

guarantee that you will be welcome here with open arms."

"That's good to hear." Miranda said. "Because I am seeking safe harbor."

Ser Bryant looked taken aback by her revelation.

"Can I speak with Brother Genitivi?"

"Certainly." Ser Bryant said. "He's in the Chantry."

"No he's not."

They turned to see Brother Genitivi smiling. He rushed over to her and gave her a hug.

"It's so good to see you. Now what is this about seeking safe harbor?"

"You were always one who wanted to get to the point weren't you?" Miranda laughed.

"I just don't understand why someone of your stature would need to seek sanctuary." He said.

"It's a fairly simple reason." Miranda said. "I am expecting a baby. And you of

all people are well aware of the Gray Warden history regarding this. I need peace

and quiet. I want to be under the Maker's gaze, and I want to feel the comfort of Andraste's presence when it is time to give birth."

"Well, the Reverend Mother has delivered babies before." Genitivi said. "When are you due?"

"Six or seven months." Miranda said. "Give or take."

"What about your friends?" Genitivi asked. "And what about…King Alistair? "

"I lost those friendships when I was forced to make a choice that Gray Wardens

are sometimes forced to make."

Ser Bryant could see the sorrow in her eyes when she that.

"I'm sorry." Genitivi said. "I'm well aware of the sacrifices Gray Wardens have

made. But considering King Alistair is a Warden, I am surprised he did not understand."

"What's done is done." Miranda said. "And before you ask, yes King Alistair is

indeed the father of this baby and considering how he feels about me now, its best he not

know."

"But that baby could one day be heir to the throne." Ser Bryant said

"Ser Bryant." Genitivi said. "It's very rare for a Warden to conceive due

to a ritual they do. Miranda is facing incredible odds. I can understand why she would

not want the king to know. We must honor her wishes."

Genitivi turned to Miranda. "You are more than welcome to stay here. And

I promise I will do everything in my power to help you have a healthy baby."

"We all will." Ser Bryant promised.

"Thank you." Miranda started to cry. "You can't begin to know how much

this means to me. "

Later on after Miranda met the Reverend Mother, they helped her settle

in the house that was close to the lake. It was small and only had two rooms but the

bedroom had a bed and that was all that mattered. As Miranda lay in bed, the quiet serenity of the night filled her with peace and she felt safe as she drifted off to what

would be the best sleep she has had in ages.

* * *

**NOTE: Thanks for the support and I am happy you are enjoying it. **** Sorry for the crazy format too, still have not figured what I am doing wrong. **


	5. Chapter 4

Alistair sat in the chair reading an old Gray Warden archive. Though not

completely well, he was strong enough to be out of his bed for brief strolls in his chambers and the doctors permitted him to sit in his chair to read since he hated

to read in bed.

"Being a Gray Warden is not about honor." He read. "It is about duty and

and sacrifice and making choices that one would not normally make under normal

circumstances."

Alistair hurled the book against the wall and then the goblet of water Anora had

given him earlier. He was tired of being ill and sick of being coddled. It had been weeks and the doctors still could not find out what was wrong with him. He was beginning to believe he was dying and they just were not telling him, not that it mattered because

Alistair had felt dead since the night of the Landsmeet. Going back to bed, he prayed

to the Maker to bless him with a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Zevran smiled as he shut the door. They had finally found the doctor at Harper's Ford. He was masquerading as a simple country doctor yet his house had many luxuries

that seemed out of place. It was easy to get him to sign the statement and to take

him to protective custody, they only had to promise Doctor Hanley that his family would be safe.

Ser Donnall was watching him for the time being and he would eventually have a part to play in all of this. What was eluding Zevran was finding the person who sells those poisons. He must have met every single poison dealer at every back alley and dive in Denerim and he still had not found the right one. Sneaking into Teagan's room, he sat on the bed and waited for him.

.

A few minutes later Teagan came in and locked the door.

"We have the doctor." Zevran told him. "He is safely in custody."

"And what about the poison seller?" Teagan inquired.

"I have two more leads to follow." Zevran told him.

"Zevran we really need to talk to Alistair about this." Teagan said. "He is getting

moodier by the day and I cannot be around all the time to make sure Anora does not give

him anything."

"I saw Anora's carriage at the Arl's estate." Zevran said. "Go talk to him."

"Are you serious?" Teagan looked incredulous. "I was expecting you to say no."

"We have the doctor. I am in a good mood." Zevran said. "And it will be easier on us if Alistair is made aware of the situation. Besides, he has a role to play in this and it's time for him. I suggest you be the one to talk to him because like you said, we are not the best of friends."

"You're not coming?"

"I think it's for the best that you handle this. You can tell him I'm helping you and that I'll be chatting with him shortly. Just please make sure he does not reveal anything to either Anora or Eamon."

Zevran handed Teagan the signed statement from the doctor that stated Anora knew that she was barren.

"If he is dubious of the truths you reveal, show him this. But you must emphasize to him that he cannot let on to Anora that he is aware of her treachery."

"I will do my best." Teagan said. "But you know how Alistair can be."

"Indeed I do." Zevran said as he left the room.

* * *

Teagan found Alistair sitting at his table reading a book when he came in the room. Seeing the goblet on the floor, Teagan bent down and picked it up.

"Alistair, you didn't drink from the goblet did you?" He asked.

"Why?" Alistair asked. "It's not like the water was poisoned."

Alistair looked up at Teagan when he didn't get a reply. "Teagan?"

"Alistair, there are certain things….you need to be aware of." Teagan handed him the statement from the doctor.

Alistair could not believe what he was reading. "That treacherous bitch! Has she

been arrested yet?"

"Not yet." Teagan said. "We are waiting for more evidence."

"What other evidence do you need?" Alistair asked. "Isn't this enough to force

her to step down?"

"Alistair, we garnered some information that leads us to believe that Anora… is

the one responsible for your illness."

"What?" Alistair stood up from his chair than immediately sat back down due

to being weak. "Are you saying she's been poisoning me?"

"We have the evidence, but unfortunately we need something substantial to

back it up because of the way we…obtained it."

"Who is helping you?" Alistair demanded. "Eamon?"

"No; Eamon is not aware of any of this. We plan to tell him once we have the evidence against Anora."

"Then who is helping you?"

"Zevran is helping me Alistair."

"Why would Zevran want to help me?"

"You will have to ask him that yourself." Teagan told him. "In the mean time, I

must implore you to not let on to Anora that you are aware of her deeds. You must continue to play sick. And you must not tell Eamon as well."

"Alright." Alistair relented. "I will give the performance of my life but you tell

Zevran I want to see him."

"I will." Teagan promised. "He is looking for the poison seller at the moment. We

figure if we get the identity of the one who bought the specific poison, we will be able to tie it to Anora."

"I want to see that bitch rot for what she has done." Alistair hissed. "And Eamon…so help me I am going to lay into him for convincing me of this arrangement.

And where in the blazes is Miranda when all of this is happening?"

"Alistair, nobody has heard from her since she left Denerim, two days after the battle."

"She is probably back at Highever with her brother." Alistair said.

Teagan decided it was for the best that he did not mention Miranda residing in

Orzammar and to let Alistair think what he thought for now."

"I must attend to some business." Teagan said. "Remember what I said. You must continue to pretend to be ill."

"Do not worry; she will not know that I am aware of her machinations."

* * *

Zevran sat on the ledge and peered through the window watching Alistair pacing

around the room. Teagan had found him earlier and said Alistair insisted on meeting with

him so he waited until night when it was safe. He had just watched Anora hand him a tray of food and once she left, he watched Alistair opened the window and hurl it out, narrowly missing him as he was climbing up the ledge.

It would be so easy to kill him right now but Zevran could not do that to her. Luckily, this would be over soon as he found the poison seller who readily gave the

date, time, and location when the person would be picking up the particular concoction that afflicted Alistair. After he got that information, he gave the seller seven sovereign to get out of Denerim and not return. Needless to say, the seller became agreeable and did

not mind being escorted out of the city by Ser Perth.

Zevran tapped the window. Alistair looked up at the window and glared when he saw him but opened the window.

"Good evening Your Majesty."

"Enough with the formalities." Alistair said. "Just get in and tell me what in the blazes is going on and just what you think you are getting out of this when this situation is resolved."

Zevran laughed. "I see being king has made you cynical. But as to your question, you will have to wait another ten days to get your answer. I found the seller of the poison and received a date and time he was meeting the buyer. The seller is no longer in Denerim so the buyer will be meeting me."

"Just tell me why are you so invested in this?"

"As I said Alistair, the answer you seek is coming. You have to be patient." Zevran told him. "And I need you to do something with Teagan. You two must talk to those doctors that see you. Pay them off to tell Anora you are dying."

"You're serious?" Alistair was incredulous.

"I am indeed serious." Zevran said. "And you have tell Anora you know you are

dying and you must have one last request."

"I shudder to think of what the request is."

"Oh it's nothing unseemly." Zevran laughed. "You are going to have a dinner party. A last dinner with your friends and loved ones so to speak. You will need to

invite Wynne, Leliana, Oghren, Teagan, the Arl and Anora."

"And you of course." Alistair said.

"Definitely." Zevran laughed. "I will be providing the surprise guests and let's just say they will not make Anora happy."

"Zevran;" Alistair said. "At this point anything you do that will aggravate that scheming duplicitous bitch is fine by me just as long as I get the satisfaction of seeing her hauled off to Fort Drakon and this sham of a marriage annulled."

"Don't worry Alistair. It will be over soon"

Zevran opened the window and climbed out. "We will talk soon."

* * *

Zevran sat in his room thinking about the upcoming dinner party and remembered the one he participated in a couple of years ago. A minor Antivan lord wanted revenge against his family for some unnamed reason and he wanted to be present so Zevran and his crew slaughtered the servants and orchestrated a dinner party and invited all the people this man wanted to die. A poison was used which caused paralysis before death. As the poison began to take affect, the man stood up and told them about their impending demise and got the chance to unleash his fury at each one before they died.

Zevran felt as if he was watching a performance. The man was so pleased, he gave The Crows a bonus and in turn Zevran and his crew were treated like royalty for the next several weeks afterwards.

There would be no death at this dinner party but truths will be told and revelations will be made which would be just as entertaining. He wished Miranda was here because this upcoming dinner party was for her and not him.

* * *

Miranda stood outside the chapel where the urn was and waited for Ser Bryant. Genitivi had told her a couple of days earlier that he would be doing the gauntlet and she wanted to one of the first people to congratulate him so she made the trek there despite Reverend Mother Nora's protests. Miranda promised her that it would be the only time and considering how she could barely fit into her armor now, she knew it would be.

It has been several weeks since Miranda's arrival in Haven and she had settled in a comfortable routine. She would get up, eat a small meal of porridge then head to the Chantry for mediation and prayer. Afterward, she would fish at the dock while Sam would dig holes and find worms for her. If she caught enough fish, she would bring them to Genitivi and the templars. When Brother Genitivi was not at the temple, he would invite her to tea and they would talk. Ser Bryant and some of the other templars would visit her as well. The peace and serenity she felt here filled her soul.

"He's coming out of the temple." Genitivi said.

Seeing Ser Bryant emerge from the temple, Miranda walked over to him. Ser Bryant dropped to his knees and she saw his tear stained face.

"There are no words to describe this feeling." He said quietly.

"I know." She smiled as she helped him stand up.

"The Guardian." Ser Bryant said. "He knows you are here."

Miranda looked towards the temple then back at Ser Bryant who gave her an encouraging nod.

Her hand shaking, she opened the door and went inside. Miranda knelt down at the bottom of the step before the urn and said a prayer. She turned to see the Guardian standing before her.

"I knew you would be coming back." He said. "And you are carrying the child of

King Alistair Theirin."

Miranda looked down at the ground as she touched her stomach.

"You sacrificed your happiness at the Landsmeet and lost everything you held dear in the process. You faced the archdemon hoping to get the final blow which Loghain deprived you of and you trekked into the Deep Roads hoping that broodmother would kill you."

"Yes." Miranda started to cry.

"This child you carry changed all of that." He said. "It made you want to live again though you are terrified because of the Gray Warden history."

"I don't want my baby to die." Miranda cried.

"You know Alistair's feelings regarding family. Why do you deprive him of knowing the truth?"

"Alistair is married to Anora. He told me he never wanted to see me again."

"Why did you let the Arl manipulate you that way?"

"He said I needed to do my duty for Ferelden and walk away."

"Did you ever occur to you that perhaps your duty is not yet finished?" The Guardian asked before fading away.

Miranda took one last look at the urn and left the temple. Ser Bryant was waiting for her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I will be, once I get back home." She whispered.

Seeing the haunted look on her face, Ser Bryant put his arm around Miranda and helped guide her back down to side entrance of the main temple and all the way back to her home.


	6. Chapter 5

Anora sat in the chair and was holding Alistair's hand as the doctor broke the news.

"We really do not know how long he as left, your Majesty." The doctor said. "Just

keep him comfortable."

"I will." Anora promised as she wiped her eyes. "Alistair dear; is there anything

you want?"

"Yes." Alistair opened his eyes and looked at her. "I want to be able to say goodbye to my friends and as a symbolic gesture, I will sign over full ruling status to you in front of them. I just want one last dinner with them."

"Are you strong enough for company my dear?" She asked. "When do you want this?"

"I told Teagan my wishes as well." Alistair said weekly. "He will tell you the details. I will keep my strength up. I want to say goodbye to them."

"Yes your Majesty; Alistair has told me his requests for this. I will do my best to help you put this together."

"Thank you Teagan." She smiled. "If Alistair wants one last evening with his loved ones, we should grant it to him. Come with me to my study and we will go over the details."

Alistair looked over at Eamon who was slumped in the chair and looked ready to

collapse. A part of him felt bad for the deception but he was still angry at Eamon for

encouraging this arrangement to begin with and his fury at Miranda for her actions had stopped dissipating. Alistair wanted to hurt her just as she did to him and wanted to summon her to this dinner party but decided it was for the best that he didn't.

"I cannot believe this happening." Eamon said. "You've barely had enough time to establish yourself as King."

Alistair boiled with anger but managed to keep it in check. "Eamon I need to speak the doctor, would you please leave us."

Eamon got up and walked out and Alistair motioned for the doctor to shut it.

Alistair jumped out of bed and reached under the mattress, pulling out a sack of coins and handed it to the doctor.

"This is for both of you and your colleague and there will be more after this over with, now just remember to keep your mouth shut."

"Thank you Your Majesty." The Doctor bowed. "We are just relieved you don't consider us to be part of the conspiracy. Your secret will be safe with us."

"Thank you, now leave me be."

Alistair locked the door and sat down on at his table, thinking about what he would say to Anora when she was finally confronted.

* * *

That evening Zevran sat in one of the private rooms of The Pearl waiting for the mystery buyer to show up. Teagan was with him while Ser Perth hid in another room.

A knock on the door startled them and Zevran blew out the candles, bathing the room in darkness.

"Come in."

"Hello?" A heavily accented female voice said.

Ser Perth came up from behind her and covered her mouth before she could scream.

Zevran lit the candles and as light filled the room, Teagan gasped.

"Erlina!" He exclaimed.

The queen's handmaid started to cry.

"Cry all you want." Zevran told her. "Your tears are not going to get you out of the trouble you're in."

"Please." She begged. "This could affect my family's standing."

"I'm sure his Majesty will be lenient if you tell the truth." Teagan told her. "We will need a statement and we will be holding you in protective custody."

"But the queen is expecting me." Erlina whimpered.

"You were out buying poison my dear." Zevran said. "Do you actually think Queen Anora will call a search party if you end up missing? If something happens to you, it will not matter because you provide the truths she will want to remain forever hidden."

"Alright I'll tell you everything!" Erlina relented.

Zevran smiled as he brushed the hair out of her face. "Thank you. I knew you would see it my way."

* * *

Teagan snuck back in Alistair's room when he saw Anora had retired for the night.

"Zevran found the buyer." Teagan said. "It was Erlina."

"Erlina?" Alistair was surprised as he went through some letters. "Did she confess?"

"She confessed to everything Alistair." Teagan said. "We have enough information to lock up Anora for life."

"Are the invitations sent?" Alistair asked.

"All of them have been sent." Teagan told him. "In a week this will be over and done with."

"This is odd." Alistair said as he read a letter. "This is from Fergus Cousland. He is inquiring about the whereabouts of Miranda. It appears he has not seen her since they were reunited after the battle and has only received two letters from her."

Alistair crumbed the letter and set it down. "I really thought I knew her.

Teagan tried to hide his discomfort. "It is late. I better get to bed. I'll bring you some food in the morning." He rushed out of the room before Alistair could say anything.

* * *

"Thank you Reverend Mother." Miranda said as she put her clothes back on. "I am relieved everything is going so well. I realize now I was not wrong to come here."

"You are about six months." Reverend Mother Nora said. "I suggest curtailing your trek to the chantry or at least get one of the templars to assist you. When the time for the birth approaches we will move you to the side room over there. The hill is simply too strenuous for someone in your condition to attempt it alone."

"Alright." Miranda relented. "You know what's best."

"Child, The Maker does not care where you pray." Reverend Mother Nora laughed.

"I know." Miranda blushed.

"I will get Ser Bryant to escort you back down the hill."

"Thank you." Miranda said as she looked at her reflection. She could not believe how big she was getting and she was especially shocked at how enormous her breasts have become. Miranda was even amazed that she had been at Haven for all this time. It seemed liked only yesterday when she just arrived.

"I love you." Miranda said as she hugged her stomach.

"Are you ready my lady?" Ser Bryant asked.

"Yes." She smiled. "And by the time we get down the hill, it shall be close to

lunch right?"

"Indeed it will be." Ser Bryant laughed. "Brother Tyler is making stew."

"Wonderful." Miranda said. "With the hunger from the taint as well as this baby, I will likely eat three bowls."

She took his arm and they headed out of the chantry.

* * *

Wynne sat on the chair reading the invitation and the private note Teagan had secretly added when Anora left the room. She could not believe Anora had attempted to poison Alistair. Wynne was more than happy to assist them in exposing Anora and eagerly awaited the King's coach to pick her up at the docks at Lake Calenhad next week.

* * *

Miranda sat at the dock and closed her eyes. The sound of the water beating against the wood was peaceful. Two pilgrims completed the Gauntlet and they had just shared the news with her. The elation on their faces filled her with joy and provided solace. A small smile radiated her face as she hugged her belly.

Brother Tyler was several feet away standing behind an easel painting her portrait. While he was basically a religious scholar, Brother Tyler enjoyed painting saying; it was his way to relax. Miranda could not say no when he asked if he could paint her and considered it her way of earning her keep at this sanctuary.

"I'm almost finished my lady." He said. "Would you like to see it?"

Marissa got up and slowly walked over towards him. When she saw the portrait, she could not believe it.

"It's absolutely beautiful." She sighed.

He captured her gazing dreamily at the beautiful Mountain View, her one arm protectively around her growing belly.

"It helped to have a beautiful subject." He smiled.

"Thank you." Miranda blushed. "If you will excuse me. I'm going to go inside and have a nap."

"Of course my lady."

He watched her head back to her house.

Ser Bryant emerged from the trees and walked over to him. "How long does this painting need to dry before it can travel?"

"Three days." Brother Tyler said. "And I must say; this is definitely one of my best works. This will fetch a lot of gold to help the sanctuary."

Ser Bryant looked at the painting and secretly prayed that it would do more.

* * *

Zevran flung the bottle against the wall in his room and watched it shatter. He had just received news from the contact he sent to Orzammar. Miranda had left there awhile ago and nobody knew where she went. His contact also discovered why she had abruptly left. While he was relieved that she had not fallen in the Deep Roads, Zevran could not help feeling a bit sad. The one consolation he had was knowing how Alistair would react to this.

The last time he talked with Alistair, Zevran asked if Anora said anything about

Erlina's disappearance and he was told Anora mentioned her having a family emergency. When he told Erlina this, it made her furious and she looked forward to her surprise appearance at Alistair's dinner party. Betrayal has a great way of changing one's perspective. Zevran almost felt sorry for her and hoped Alistair would show some mercy to her.

Everything was falling into place now and he looked forward to the dinner party

and while dealing with Anora would be the main highlight of the show; Zevran looked forward to dishing out his own non lethal form of vengeance to everyone there especially

Alistair. This recent revelation about Miranda will surely send Alistair reeling and while he worried about her; Zevran fully intended to savor the moment when he shows him the documents he received from his Orzammar contact.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**The Party **

"Leliana." Alistair grimaced. "Is this makeup really necessary?"

"Sit still!" She commanded; applying make up to his face. "You are supposed to be dying. And you are going to look like you're at death's door once I finish."

Zevran tried to refrain from laughing as he watched this but he was getting too much pleasure out of seeing Alistair endure this.

"Are our surprise guests safely secured?" Alistair asked.

"Yes." Zevran said. "You just need to signal us when you're ready for them to be brought out."

"I will tap the table three times when I am ready." Alistair said.

"And I will motion to Teagan to get them." Zevran said

"I think it's a bit cruel you have not let Eamon know any of this." Wynne said.

"And why should I Wynne?" Alistair glared. "Damn him for encouraging and arranging this sham of a marriage! And damn her too!"

Zevran squeezed his fist in anger when hearing that.

"There; you are finished."

Alistair stood up and looked at his reflection. His face was made up to look ashen and she added black under his lower eyelids. He definitely resembled what he felt."

"May I suggest Wynne, that you and Leliana help him down the stairs." Zevran suggested. "It will only add to the effect and I think if Anora offers, Alistair might end up pushing her down the stairs and we would not want that."

"You mean throw her down the stairs." Alistair corrected him.

"Alistair you need to control you anger." Wynne said gently. "It will be over soon."

"It's never going to be over Wynne." Alistair said as opened the door and left the room.

"He still loves her even after…"

"Come on lets go." Zevran interrupted Leliana, not wanting to hear anymore disparaging remarks about Miranda. "It's time for the first act of the performance."

* * *

Anora was already at the table with Eamon and Teagan as they entered the dining room.

"Alistair." Anora got up and had started to rush towards him.

"It's alright my wife." He said weakly. "Wynne and Leliana are helping me."

Anora went back to sit down. Alistair could see the document she wanted him to sign to give her complete ruler ship of Ferelden was on the table along with a quill and some ink. He wondered if she had already selected a casket for him.

Zevran took his seat and accepted a goblet of wine from one of the servants.

"This is nice." Alistair said. "It warms my heart to be among those who care for me."

"We love you too Alistair." Leliana said.

"I only wish I had some healing magic that could help you." Wynne lamented.

"It alright Wynne." Alistair patted her hand. "The Maker has his reasons for things so perhaps this was my fate."

Alistair started to **cough **as he watched Anora staring eagerly at the papers.

"Alistair we could not get in touch with Oghren." Teagan said.

"Oh that's alright." Zevran said. "He probably would already be passed out by now anyway."

The silence in the room was unsettling. Anora would try to make conversation with Leliana and Wynne and they would give her curt replies. Eamon looked as if Alistair was already dead and Teagan was sweating.

"Husband." Anora said in the sweetest voice possible. "Are you ready to sign those papers? "

"Soon my dear." Alistair said. "If you have not noticed how the table is set, we are waiting for two more people."

"Oh I didn't notice." Anora laughed nervously. "More friends from your journey?"

"It's a surprise." Alistair managed a laugh. "A surprise you will likely never forget actually."

Zevran watched as Alistair tapped the table three times. He glanced at Teagan who excused himself. The show was about to begin. Zevran helped himself to another drink and made himself comfortable in his chair.

"Darling would you hand me those papers?" Alistair requested.

Alistair watched with amusement as Anora hurriedly handed him the papers.

"Your surprise guests have arrived."

Alistair stood up to see Teagan standing next to Erlina and Dr Hanley. Ser Perth and Ser Donall were standing behind them.

Anora dropped the goblet she was holding when she finally saw them.

"Everyone." Alistair said as he stood up. "This man is Dr Hanley and he used to be one of physicians here until my…wife paid him off and sent him away to keep him quiet about her being barren."

Alistair walked over to Erlina. "I'm sure you know my wife's handmaid, Erlina. She was buying the poison that Anora was trying to kill me with."

Anora lost all the color in her face as she sat there in obvious shock. Alistair tore the papers she had given them and threw them in the air and they fluttered to the ground like snowflakes.

"What is the meaning of this?" Eamon stood up.

"Sit down brother." Teagan told him. "I don't think Alistair is finished and I think you should read these statements." He handed Eamon the papers

"Thank you Teagan." Alistair said. "I am definitely not finished."

He looked at Anora. "You know I do believe this is the first time I have ever seen you not open your mouth."

Anora finally looked up at him, revealing the disgust and hatred she had managed to hide for all these months.

* * *

Miranda sat up in bed. It's always the same dream. Alistair is with her and has his arms around her belly as he kisses her neck. He says that he loves her and tells her how she has truly given him everything he has ever dreamed of having. The dream ends when she watches him fade away and she is alone.

Sam opened his eyes when he hears Miranda crying and went to her. A few whimpers, prompts Miranda to scoot over and he jumped on the bed. She reached over and hugged him but even that could not stop her tears.

* * *

Alistair glared at Anora who reciprocated with her own icy stare. "And what proof do you have? Statements can be falsified." She said; breaking her silence.

Erlina lunged for Anora and had to be held back by Alistair and Ser Perth.

"You lying bitch." Erlina screamed. "You have me travel to the back alleys, risk getting robbed or even murdered, and then to treat me like this! "

"I do not know what you are talking about." Anora said.

"Anora what did you think you would gain by doing this?" Wynne asked.

"Go to her room." Erlinda screeched. "There are secret hiding places. She has journals and medical records. She did not think I knew where her hiding places were but I do. She knew she was barren since before she married Cailan."

"Maker's breath!" Eamon exclaimed.

Alistair motioned for more of palace guard to stand around Anora and turned to

Teagan. "I want you to go with Erlina to Anora's room and find everything you can that can destroy her."

"We will be back shortly." Teagan said.

"No!" Anora protested. "As your Queen, I order you to stop." She tried to stand up but was forced to sit down.

Eamon set down the paper and looked at Anora. "Your deceptions are over with Anora. You have deceived your country and once everybody gets word of your deeds you will lose any support you have."

"Eamon since we are amidst the revealing of long buried truths, I think its time you reveal some of yours." Anora said.

Zevran's ears perked up. Could it be Anora was aware of the talk Eamon had with Miranda the night before the Landsmeet?

"I have not lied to my country." Eamon said. "Everything I have done was to help Ferelden."

"And that includes that little chat you had with Warden Miranda the night before the Landsmeet." Anora laughed.

Anora looked at Alistair. "Oh my husband! Did Eamon not tell you? Eamon had a little talk with Miranda the night before. The fact that Riordan stepped in at the Landsmeet was just the icing on the cake so to speak."

Alistair looked at Eamon. "**What** did you **do**?"

"I did what was right for Ferelden. I told her you had to do your duty and she had to do hers and that was to walk away from you."

Alistair grabbed Eamon and shoved him against the wall. Eamon struggled to break free from Alistair's grasp but couldn't.

"You manipulated her." He growled. "Just like you always do when you want your way."

Leliana and Wynne were pulling Alistair away from Eamon when Teagan returned with Erlina. They set down several books and papers.

"We got it." Teagan said. "Copies of her medical records, a journal, even a book on poisons."

"Were you aware that Eamon talked with Miranda the night before the Landsmeet?"

"Not until Zevran told me." Teagan said.

Alistair turned to Zevran. "You knew about this? Why in the name of Andraste's blood did you not say anything?"

"I happen to be in the room when it happened. I never figured it would escalate to the way that it did. And do you think she would have listened to me had I said something?" Zevran said.

Alistair sat in a chair. "She would not have listened." He admitted.

Anora started to laugh making Alistair realize he was not finished with her.

"And now your Gray Warden is gone and you are alone." She said mockingly. "Do what you wish with me but know this; the Landsmeet will not take kindly to a King who rules alone."

"Get her out of my sight." Alistair said. "Take her to Fort Drakon."

"No." Anora suddenly looked scared. Ser Perth and one of the palace guards walked over to her.

She turned to Alistair. "You are going to destroy Ferelden." She hissed.

Ser Perth touched her shoulder and she recoiled. "Don't you dare touch your queen in that manner." Anora held onto her chair and refused to move.

"Wynne can you do something?"

Standing up from her chair, Wynne aimed her staff and set upon Anora a small spell which made her body go instantly limp, making it easier for Ser Perth and the other guards to take her away. Anora's screams could be heard throughout the castle until they finally disappeared.

"It is done." Teagan said.

"No its not." Alistair said.

He turned to face Eamon. "How?" How could you do this? You know how much I loved her. I still love her."

"You are both Gray Wardens Alistair." Eamon said. "There were future heirs to think about. You two had no future. I am not going to apologize in doing what is right for Ferelden."

Zevran pulled the papers out his pack as he watched Alistair and Eamon. Granted his plan was not going according to how he envisioned it, he was still entertained and the night was still young.

"About this heir thing." Zevran spoke up. "When I didn't hear from Miranda, I took the liberty of hiring some people to look for her."

"I would assume she is in Highever with her brother." Wynne said.

"That what I thought too." Leliana said.

"No she didn't go to Highever." Zevran said. "A day after the parade, she left for Orzammar."

"No!" Alistair said, realizing at the moment what that meant. "Is she still there? I must make preparations to head out there at once. I have to make things right."

"Calm down Alistair.' Zevran said. "She's no longer there."

"Then where is she?"

"Back to this heir thing." Zevran said. "You need to look at the information I received."

"She was helping the Legion of the Dead when she collapsed. They had just killed a broodmother." Zevran explained.

Leliana started to cry. "Oh please do not say she is dead!"

"Maker!" he gasped after reading the papers.

"What is it Alistair?" Wynne took the papers and read them.

"Holy Maker!"

"What is it?" Teagan asked.

"The Dwarven doctor who treated her discovered she was…with child." Wynne said. "She is going to have a baby."

"That does not mean its Alistair's." Eamon said.

"How dare you!" Zevran withdrew his daggers and lunged at Eamon, knocking him as well the chair he was in over. "If its one thing I know about Miranda is she always remained true to Alistair. Maker knows how I tried to get her to forget him but she rebuffed every advance I made. She saved your family and the harpy shrew of a wife and this is what you think of her. I should kill you right now."

"Zevran don't do it." Leliana begged him.

Zevran got up and walked away from Eamon as Teagan helped him up.

"Are you going to do something about him Alistair?" Eamon demanded.

"No." Alistair said. "He didn't kill you and he is right. It's my child. And had it not been for your actions, Miranda would be my rightful queen and we would be together celebrating the arrival of our child right now. This is your fault Eamon. You should have **never** interfered."

Alistair sat in the chair beside Wynne. "I can't believe it. I thought Wardens were not able to conceive and now…I'm going to be a father. Why didn't she come to tell me?"

"Alistair it's a good thing it's a requirement of the Crows to learn to read lips." Zevran said. "Let me remind you of your last words to her. You basically thanked her for her service to Ferelden, and then you pulled her aside by her wrist and told her that she was dead to you and that you never wanted to see her again."

Alistair groaned and slumped in his chair. The memory of that moment now burned his mind.

"So you have to consider, that perhaps Miranda assumed she was no longer welcomed in your life after hearing that."

"And you know the most ironic thing of all?" Zevran continued. "I was reading some Gray Warden history and I learned that a when defeating an Archdemon, the Warden always dies along with it. The man you despised took the final blow thus saving Miranda and your unborn child."

"Oh and one more thing for you to ponder before I take my leave." Zevran said.

"You remember when you asked me what I was getting out of this? You should know that it was Miranda who told me to keep an eye on you and to watch Anora. She asked me before she left. So no, I am not getting anything out of this except the satisfaction of knowing that I was the only one who did **not** walk always from her after the battle."

Zevran grabbed an unopened bottle of wine and took one last look at all of them sitting there. Seeing the guilt and regret on their faces filled him with the same deep sense of satisfaction he would get after successfully completing a contract for the Crow's.

"Thank you for the most entertaining evening." Zevran bowed. "When you are through wallowing in your guilt, let me know so we can commence to find Miranda."

Zevran smiled as he headed back to his room. While it did not turn out as he intended; the victory he felt was still sweet.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The Aftermath, Landsmeet & Beyond**

Alistair promised mercy for Dr Hanley and Erlina and had them escorted to their rooms and ordered a guard posted outside their doors. When he closed the door, he faced Eamon who was staring at the floor.

"It's time you return to Redcliffe." Alistair told him. "You have done enough damage. "

"But you need an advisor." Eamon protested.

"Teagan can help me." Alistair said. "Go home Eamon."

"He's right brother." Teagan said. "Ferelden is in a state of rebuilding; our diplomatic ties with the surrounding nations are fine. There are no detrimental issues to contend with. It is quiet. Your expertise is not needed at the moment."

"You are going to have to call a Landsmeet." Eamon said.

"I fully intend to do that." Alistair said. "I plan to inform them of Anora's crimes against Ferelden and I am going to plead for help in finding their rightful queen. Now please leave before I say more things I might come to regret later on."

Eamon got up from his chair and Teagan followed him out the door as Alistair sat back down.

"Why did she listen to Eamon?" He lamented.

"She did not want to get in the way of you doing your duty for Ferelden." Leliana said.

"I understand now, her reasons for doing what she did. She decided to let Loghain live to drive you away. It was her sacrifice to you." Wynne said. "If that's not love, I don't know what is."

"The thing is she was right in doing what she did." Alistair said. "There have been Gray Wardens in the past that have done even far more heinous things than Loghain. I just was so angry I forgot… the principles Duncan instilled in me."

"We all were angry." Leliana said. "I told her I know longer considered her a sister.

"I don't even want to remember the things I said to her." Wynne sighed.

"I should have questioned her further before the Landsmeet." Alistair slammed his fist down against the table.

"We're wasting time regretting our actions." Wynne said. "We have to focus on finding her."

Leliana read the papers from Zevran's contact. "Ugh. I can't believe she was actually living at the old Carta Headquarters."

"I just thank the Maker she didn't decide to live in the Deep Trenches." Alistair sighed.

"I guess we should be grateful the Shaperate documents everything." Wynne said.

"Otherwise you would have never known."

"Oh Maker." Alistair groaned. "I just realized I'm going to have to talk to her brother. He sent me a letter recently inquiring about her whereabouts. They…found the

the mass grave where her family is buried. He wanted her to know."

"We'll be there with you." Leliana promised.

"These papers say she visited the Orzammar Chantry before leaving the city the next day." Wynne remarked.

"Miranda must have been terrified when she found out she was having a baby." Leliana said.

"She knows the Gray Warden history." Alistair said. "The taint makes conception exceptionally rare."

"Then you must thank The Maker for giving you this miracle." Leliana smiled.

"I already have Leliana." Alistair sighed. "Now I'm just praying we find her."

"So you really intend to call a Landsmeet?" Wynne asked.

"It's the first thing I plan to do. I also will have that doctor and Erlina with me there when I make the announcement about Anora."

"That's a good idea."

"You also need to tell them to go to their Chantries and inquire about any expectant women."

"I also plan to offer a reward for any information leading to her whereabouts."

"Ferelden will support you." Wynne said. "You were not at the victory parade. They love her."

"You know Alistair; you really should thank Zevran for standing by her." Leliana told him. "Because had it not been for him, you could have really been at death's door by now and you would have never known about Miranda."

"I know." Alistair sighed. "Who would have ever thought that an assassin could have a heart?"

"Its Miranda's doing." Wynne said. "Some people just have this innate ability to bring out the good in people."

"I know." Alistair said. "Before the battle in Ostagar, she convinced this guard to share his meal with this deserter he was guarding. I pulled Duncan aside and told him and he said it only solidified his belief that she would make an excellent Warden."

"It's getting late." Leliana said.

"Yes." Wynne agreed. "We can start working on finding Miranda in the morning."

"Thank you." Alistair hugged Wynne and Leliana. "I appreciate the both of you being here."

"I promise you Alistair; we will not go anywhere until she is back where she belongs, with you. " Wynne smiled.

"Goodnight." Leliana kissed him on the cheek and followed Wynne out the room.

"Maker please watch over her and bring her back to me." He prayed.

* * *

By the next afternoon; the call for a Landsmeet was made, a letter was written then sent to Fergus Cousland and flyers were being posted all over Denerim offering a reward for any information regarding Miranda's whereabouts.

Alistair was pacing around his study waiting for Zevran who he had summoned earlier in the day.

"You called your Majesty?"

Alistair turned to see Zevran bow before him.

"I can see by what has been going on today that my plan was successful."

"If your plan was making the guilt eat at the very core of my soul to the point where I could barely sleep last night, I can safely guarantee you that it worked. So you need not rub anymore salt in my wounds."

"Good." Zevran said. "We understand each other then."

"Zevran; I just want to say thank you for standing by her when the rest of us didn't. You are a good friend."

"Let's hold the thanks until we find her my friend." Zevran said. "Now how can I help you?"

"Zevran, as long you don't kill anyone I don't care what you do to help find her."

"I will round up what sources I have and send them off." Zevran said.

"Thank you." Alistair said. "Now if you will excuse me. I have a Landsmeet to prepare for."

"As you wish." Zevran bowed and left the room.

* * *

Ser Bryant and Brother Tyler took one last look at the portrait of Miranda then wrapped it and placed it in the wagon along with other items that were going to be sold at Denerim to make money for the sanctuary.

"How long will the trip take? Ser Bryant asked.

"If the weather holds up the trip could take ten days." Brother Tyler said. "Why?"

"Never mind." Ser Bryant said. "It's not important."

They turned to see Miranda walking up to them with her Mabari.

"Miranda, you know you do not have to do this." Brother Tyler said. "Your dog should stay with you."

"Brother Tyler, I insist." She smiled. "You have all done so much for me. It is only right I pay you back somehow."

Sam let out a whimper as Miranda petted him. "Now you be good for Brother Tyler. Guard and protect him."

Sam continued to whimper and looked at her sorrowfully.

"Don't worry boy." She told him. "I'll be here when you get back."

Miranda looked up at Brother Tyler. "I have to warn you, if you do encounter any bandits he will kill at least one of them and usually that gets the rest of them to run off. It's usually best not to look though."

"Better them than me my lady." Brother Tyler said. "Thank you for lending him to me."

"You're welcome." She said. "Just stay safe."

Miranda turned away to hide her tears as Brother Tyler rode off with Sam following ahead of him.

* * *

"Teyrn Cousland are you alright?" Wynne asked

Alistair, Wynne and Leliana watched Fergus sink back into his chair trying to digest what they told him.

"Please." He said. "Call me Fergus."

"Fergus;" Alistair said. "I know no apology can make up for the time you lost with your sister. I promise you I am doing everything in my power to find her."

"May I speak freely?" Fergus asked.

"Of course you can."

"Be grateful that you are king, Alistair." Fergus glared. "Because you would be on the ground right now if you weren't."

"I suppose I deserve that." Alistair said.

"I just wish she would have come to me." Fergus said.

"She probably thought she would burden you." Wynne said.

"Helping her would have helped me." Fergus said. "Why didn't she see that?"

Leliana took his hand. "We are going to find her Fergus."

"You're welcome to stay at the palace as long as you want." Alistair said.

"Thank you." Fergus said; his voice faltering slightly. "Just let me know when you hear anything. Please."

"We will." Wynne promised. "You will be the first to know."

Fergus excused himself and they watched him as he left the room.

"He is still grieving." Leliana said. "That poor man has lost so much."

"Are you ready for the Landsmeet?" Wynne asked.

"As ready as I ever will be." Alistair sighed. "I hope I don't end up babbling."

"Speak from your heart Alistair." Leliana said. "That is all you need to do."

Teagan came in the room with Ser Perth and Ser Donall. Alistair stood up and walked over to him.

"It's time to go." Teagan said.

"Go and get the doctor and Erlina." Alistair instructed. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

Alistair closed the door behind him trying to drown out the roaring applause coming from the nobles.

Aside from a couple of defenders for Anora who were quickly silenced after hearing from Erlina and the doctor; the Landsmeet was a complete success. The majority of the nobles had called for Anora to be executed for her deeds. To Alistair's complete surprise Eamon publicly admitted his error in arranging the marriage. When some of the banns inquired about future heirs; that is when Alistair spoke from his heart.

"Citizens of Ferelden;" Alistair said. "You will have another queen that I promise you but… I need your help for she is missing and I recently discovered that she is expecting my heir. She would have been my first choice had others not… intervened. The woman I search is none other than your hero, Miranda Cousland. I love her very much and want her back. "

The crowd gasped and fell silent, then slowly the applause started and it grew so loud it had stunned Alistair.

"Your Majesty." Bann Alfstanna called. "It is only fitting that a Theirin marry a Cousland. We promise you aid in locating your beloved."

"Thank you." He said.

Alistair was sitting on bench as his guards looked on when Teagan, Wynne, and Leliana came in.

"Alistair you did a wonderful job out there." Teagan beamed. "I've already received numerous offers of assistance."

"I told you they loved her." Wynne smiled.

"I got the list of every single chantry in Ferelden Alistair." Leliana said. "I'm going to divide it with Zevran and we will head out immediately."

"I'll arrange for a coach and some guards for each of you." Alistair said. "It will speed things up."

"Thank you." Leliana smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"I do not know what more we can do." Alistair sighed.

"You are King, Alistair." Wynne reminded him. "You still have your duty to attend to."

"I know Wynne." He sighed. "I'm just so worried. Look how much time has passed. "

"You have all of Ferelden on your side. I know we will find her Alistair."

"Miranda is giving me a child Wynne. That is something I never thought possible. I'm going to be a father and yet she is not here. I just want to be able to tell her how much I love her as well as take care of her." Alistair got up and hurried out of the room as his guards tried to keep up with him.

* * *

.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The Accidental Miracle**

Alistair paced his around study. Today marked the six month anniversary of the defeat of the archdemon and he was supposed to inspect the rebuilding efforts going on around Denerim as well as make a brief appearance at a fair which was being held in the market place. There had been no news on Miranda and his hope was fading. It was getting more and difficult to fulfill the duties he was required to do and he certainly did not want be around people today.

Hearing a knock on the door, Alistair took a deep breath, exhaled and then left to meet his guards who were waiting outside.

* * *

Brother Tyler stood outside the chantry and arranged the paintings he hoped would sell. Having arrived in Denerim only a day ago; he was still exhausted. Bad weather plagued the trip and as Miranda predicted; he did encounter bandits and witnessed Sam dispatch one of them with a ferocity he had never seen. He placed the portrait of Miranda in the center but kept it covered. Sam looked at that portrait of his mistress and let out howl then stood before it in a guarding stance.

"That's right boy." Brother Tyler said. "You know that is going to be the one that will get the most coin. Now you stay here while I go back to Genitivi's place to get the rest.

Sam let out an agreeable bark and made himself comfortable as Brother Tyler headed back to Genitivi's house.

* * *

Leliana and Zevran sat at the tavern delaying their return to the palace where they would have to tell Alistair that their search came up nowhere.

"I'm telling you Leliana," Zevran said. "I have seen enough chantries to last me a lifetime. I believe in The Maker just as much as everybody but even I think He will understand if I chose to have an enjoyable evening at The Pearl tonight testing the new whores."

"Must you be so crass at a time like this Zevran?" She asked him.

"I am sorry for offending you Leliana."

"No don't be." Leliana said. "I know it's just your way and I know had it not been for you, we would have never found out the truth."

"I just did what I thought was right."

"No you did it because you love her." She smiled. "Do not fear. Your secret is safe with me."

"Leliana you are a good friend." Zevran said wistfully. "How about I escort you around the fair? Any bauble that peaks your interest I will buy for you."

"Now there is an offer I cannot resist." Leliana smiled.

* * *

"Make way for the King." One of the guards said as they made their way through the market place where Alistair would stop by the various booths as well as hand coins to the children who would run to him.

As sad as he felt; Alistair was relieved how the rebuilding was progressing and he knew fairs like these helped the morale of the people. Alistair just wished Miranda was there beside him to enjoy it.

"Your Majesty." A woman bowed. "I pray to the Maker everyday that the Warden Miranda returns to you."

"Thank you." He said

Noticing the display of paintings outside the chantry, Alistair decided to head over there.

* * *

"Alistair is over there." Leliana remarked as she played with the bracelet Zevran had bought for her. "It's nice to see him out and about."

"Yes." Zevran agreed. "His mood will get dark again once we will tell him we have no news though.

* * *

As Alistair approached the chantry, the sound of a barking dog made him stop for it seemed so familiar to him. As the crowd moved away, that is when he saw Sam come running toward him.

"Maker it cannot be."

"Stop." Alistair commanded his guardsmen as they drew their swords towards the dog. "I know that dog!"

"Sam!" Alistair said happily. "It really is you!" He reached down and petted the happy dog.

"She's here." Alistair gasped. "Oh thank you Maker."

"Where is she boy?" Alistair asked.

Sam ran over to Brother Tyler who immediately bowed before Alistair.

"Your Majesty." He said.

"Where is the woman who owns this dog?" Alistair asked.

"You mean Miranda?" Brother Tyler asked. "She is not here."

"Where is she?" Alistair demanded.

"Miranda lives in Haven, at our sanctuary, your Majesty. She let me borrow Sam for protection on the road."

"How…is she?" Alistair asked.

"She is well and is anxiously waiting the birth of her baby." Brother Tyler said. "I actually have a painting of her. Would you like to see it?"

"Yes…please." Alistair said.

Alistair could feel his heart beat against the chest and Brother Tyler lifted the cover.

"Maker."

He reached over and touched the painting. It was the closest thing to being her.

Brother Tyler felt as if he was intruding on an intimate moment and wished Genitivi had been more forthcoming about Miranda's identity.

"Your Majesty." He asked. "I beg your pardon for asking but how do you know Miranda? I only returned to Ferelden after the battle. Genitivi and Ser Bryant did not reveal much about her. I assumed she was widow who lost her husband during the battle."

"This is Miranda Cousland." Alistair said while still looking at the portrait. "She is the hero of Ferelden and…. your future queen. The child she carries is mine."

"The king has found his queen." A woman shouted.

Leliana and Zevran had made there way through the growing crowd and were behind Alistair.

"I will pay you 100 sovereign for this portrait." Alistair said. "I will also be taking possession of that dog. You must accompany me back to the palace though; I want to know everything about Haven and Miranda."

"Yes your majesty." Brother Tyler looked stunned.

Alistair turned to see Leliana and Zevran looking both shocked and moved by what they were witnessing. Tears were streaming down Leliana's face and one of her hands covered her mouth.

"Would you two please escort this man back to the palace?" Alistair asked them.

"Of course." Zevran said while eying the portrait.

Alistair picked up the portrait and motioned for his guards to get the crowd to move back.

The crowd cheered as he navigated his way back to the palace.


	10. Chapter 9

"Why was the Chantry in Haven not on the list with the other chantries?" Alistair asked Brother Tyler.

"Your Majesty I honestly do not know why it was not listed." Tyler said. "The only reason I can think of is that word had not reached Denerim that it was purged of the cult and reclaimed."

"Do you remember when she first arrived?" Wynne asked.

"All I know is Miranda arrived one day many months ago and she requested safe harbor there and asked that she be allowed to give birth to her child near the Maker and Andraste. She wanted peace and quiet. Brother Genitivi and Ser Bryant told the rest of us to be welcoming to her and to not pry into her life and that is what we did. We all just accepted her as being part of the sanctuary and we would keep an eye out for her. And our Reverend Mother has delivered babies before so nobody questioned it."

"What has she done all these months?" Zevran asked; amazed that Miranda could stay at one place for so long. "Knit booties?"

"In the beginning she would go to the Chantry everyday and pray, but as she got… bigger she would stay close to her little house by the lake if there was no one to escort her. Ser Bryant taught her to fish and she actually learned to be quite adept at it."

"Fishing?" Zevran looked both shocked and disgusted.

"Some days she would catch so many fish, we would get sick of eating them but we would never say anything."

"Sometimes we would see her reading and we would visit her when we could." Tyler continued. "Ser Bryant and Genitivi would also make it a point to visit with her everyday to make sure she was alright. They were always worried about her."

"Why were they worried?" Alistair asked.

"There were times she would look so sad and lost." Tyler explained. "Sometimes she could be heard crying in her house. Miranda never showed her fears in front of us though. Ser Bryant was the one who inspired me to ask her to paint her portrait, to help keep her mind off her troubles. I was surprised Miranda said yes, but she said it made her feel like she was contributing to the Sanctuary."

"Did she know you were selling it?" Alistair asked.

"I don't think so." Tyler said. "All she knew is that I was going to Denerim to trade for supplies for the sanctuary and she offered to lend me Sam for the trip."

"I'm grateful that you were all there for her." Alistair said. 'But Miranda is coming home where she belongs."

"Your Majesty, the time for the birth is approaching and the weather is starting to change for the worse. If you want to go to Haven, then I suggest you make preparations now."

"Did you hear that Teagan?" Alistair asked.

"I will coordinate the caravan at once." Teagan said. "Protocol requires you to have at least a unit of Royal Guard with you when you travel."

"Teagan, you can have every single unit travel with me if you so choose." Alistair told him. "I also want the Royal physicians notified and enough coaches available for them and for anything they need. "

"You do realize I am coming too." Fergus said. "She is my sister after all."

"Don't forget us." Leliana added.

"I'll see it to that there is room for everybody." Teagan promised.

"Thank you." Alistair said. "I want to be ready to depart in four hours."

"Four hours?" Teagan exclaimed. "Do you know what an undertaking this is?"

"I have you faith in you Teagan." Alistair smiled as he got up and left the room.

"I still can't believe she has stayed in one place for so long." Zevran said.

"It makes perfect sense that she would seek out a place of peace." Leliana said. "I just wish I would have realized it sooner because my plan was to go back there eventually."

"Well, at least we know where she is." Wynne said. "We can thank the Maker for that."

* * *

Miranda wrapped another blanket around herself as Ser Bryant added more wood to the fireplace. The blizzard outside was unrelenting as it continued to howl, making the windows rattle.

"So tell me Miranda; you mention naming your baby Duncan if it's a boy, is there any significance to the name? " Ser Bryant asked.

"Duncan was commander of the Gray Wardens in Ferelden." Miranda said. "He was…killed at Ostagar. He saved my life."

"Saved your life?" Ser Bryant asked.

"Oh that's right, you don't know my full name." Miranda said. "I am the daughter of the late Teryn Bryce Cousland. Duncan saved me when Howe overtook our castle."

"You are a Cousland?" Ser Bryant was shocked. "Your father was a great man and there were many who thought he should have been declared King after Maric's death."

"Thank you. It means a lot to know people still remember him."

"If it bothers you to talk about this, we can discuss something else."

"No, it's actually good to talk about it." Miranda admitted. "Duncan was a great man and he saw things in me… that I never saw in myself until much later. I will never forget him and that's why I plan to name my baby after him. If it's a girl I'm naming her after my mother but something tells me it will be a boy. "

"So you mentioned your brother survived;" Ser Bryant said. "I beg your pardon for asking this but why didn't go to him when you found out you were having a baby?"

"My brother's wife and his son were murdered the night the castle was over taken. I did not want to burden him."

"But surely he must be worried about you."

"Of that I have no doubt." Miranda sighed. "I wouldn't be surprised if hates me now."

Ser Bryant was about to respond when one of the other templars, Ser Gregory came rushing in.

"Some pilgrims made it through the blizzard and had some news from Denerim." He said. "Queen Anora has been arrested for poisoning the King. She's in the tower at Fort Drakon awaiting execution."

Miranda clutched her belly and managed to stand up. "Is the King alright?" She asked.

"They didn't say." Ser Gregory said.

"No!" Miranda cried out. "Please do not let him be dead."

A sharp pain ripped through her and she clutched her belly in agony.

"Reverend Mother! We need you." Ser Bryant yelled.

The reverend mother rushed into the room to see Ser Bryant picking up a hysterical Miranda.

"Get her to the bed." She ordered.

"What did I say?" Ser Gregory asked

"You should not have said anything at all." Ser Bryant said.

* * *

Alistair gave Teagan a hearty hug and thanked him for working so hard to fulfill his timeline for their departure. A unit of thirty troops was already on the road and another unit was ahead of the 8 coaches that were there to accommodate everyone.

"Makers breath!" Leliana exclaimed as she saw the size of the caravan.

"Being King has its benefits Leliana." Alistair said as he helped get in the coach.

A huge crowd was waiting for them as they reached the gates and cheered when Alistair poked his head out and said he was bringing their Queen home.

"Wynne?" He said.

"Yes Alistair?"

"I'm scared."

Wynne reached over and took his hand.

* * *

"How is she?" Ser Bryant asked as Reverend Mother Nora came out of the room.

"Miranda is fine now." Reverend Mother Nora said. "It was false birthing pain due to being upset. It's good that we had already moved her to the Chantry though."

"How much longer?" Ser Bryant asked.

"Two weeks give or take." Reverend Mother Nora said. "We need to keep her calm during this time. Any more hysterics like that could harm her and the babies."

"Babies?" Ser Bryant was stunned.

"You keep this to yourself." Reverend Mother Nora ordered him. "Miranda is having twins. I've known since the last time I examined her and considering how scared she is since being a Gray Warden, I decided it was best not to tell her."

"Maker's breath." Ser Bryant whispered.


	11. Chapter 10

Miranda opened her eyes and moved her hands immediately to her belly. She knew her baby was safe when she felt him kicking.

"Thank you Maker." She sighed.

"You gave us a quite a scare you know."

She turned to see Ser Bryant sitting in a chair near her bed.

"The Reverend Mother has instructed me to not let you get out of this bed." He said.

"I'm sorry for scaring everybody." Miranda said. "I was afraid."

"Miranda," Ser Bryant said gently. "Just because you heard news about the Queen does not mean the news is dire concerning the King. I am sure once some more pilgrims arrive, there will be more news."

"You're right." She said. "I should not have gotten hysterical."

Miranda felt the baby kick and she smiled. "He's giving me a stern lecture too."

"I don't know how to ask this." Ser Bryant. "Can I…"

"It's alright." Miranda smiled. Sitting up in bed, she reached over and took Ser Bryant's hand and gently pressed it to her belly.

Ser Bryant's eyes widened and he smiled when he felt the kicking. Miranda didn't see Ser Bryant though for she envisioned Alistair sharing this moment with her.

* * *

As Brother Tyler predicted; the weather grew progressively worse as the royal caravan made its way to Haven. In the beginning of the journey they were greeted with rain and wind but that quickly changed to light snow and then blizzard like conditions. At one point they were even forced to stop and camp which frustrated Alistair.

"Well, there is one thing to be grateful for, we're not traveling on foot at least. " Wynne said.

"This cold is going to be the death of me." Zevran lamented.

"Don't even think of asking me again to help keep you warm Zev." Leliana told him.

"We're pulling up camp." Alistair said as he came in the tent. "The weather has calmed down enough. We should be in Haven in three days if the weather permits."

Alistair left as quickly as came in for he didn't want to reveal the growing anxiety he was feeling.

He walked over and watched as the unit of troops rode off then surveyed the various people scurrying about.

"Make Haste!" Alistair commanded.

He longed to see Miranda again; to tell her how sorry he was for walking away from her, to her how much he loved her and how he is not whole without her. His anger toward Eamon had not diminished and he regretted all the time he lost with her because of him. The fact she was having his child was a miracle in itself and he did not want to lose anymore time.

* * *

Miranda opened her eyes and sat up in bed laughing to herself. Orianna had visited her in her dreams and had teased her about her fear of childbirth.

"You defeated this archdemon yet the thought of labor terrifies you." Orianna teased her.

Miranda apologized to Orianna for not keeping her company during the final days before she gave birth to Oren.

"Apologies are not necessary." Orianna said. "You were young and you made up for it by being a wonderful aunt to Oren and there is no doubt in my mind that you will be a good mother Miranda. Do not be frightened."

"Thank you." Miranda said.

"What a nice dream." She sighed

Miranda got out of bed and paced around. Reverend Mother Nora said it could be any time now and given the fluttering she was feeling in her belly, Miranda believed she was right. Getting back in bed; Miranda drifted off to sleep, her arms wrapped protectively around her belly.

* * *

Wynne opened her eyes when she realized the coach stopped. She peered out the window and saw the mountain in the distance. In another few hours they would be there.

Stepping out of the coach to stretch her legs, Wynne walked over to Alistair who was staring at the distant mountain.

"We're almost there Wynne." Alistair sighed. "It feels like we've been traveling for an eternity."

"How do you feel?" Wynne asked.

"Terrified." Alistair admitted.

"Of being a father or of her not forgiving you?" Wynne asked.

"Both." Alistair said.

"I know she will forgive you Alistair." Wynne said. "And I know you will be a good father."

"Look at those clouds over the mountain." Alistair said. "We better get moving."

* * *

Ser Bryant handed Genitivi a bowl of stew and sat down at the table next to him.

"So how is she?" Genitivi asked.

"Better." Ser Bryant said. "She's been sleeping a lot. Sometimes she reads and prays. The Reverend Mother says it could be anytime now. "

"The Maker is really watching over her." Genitivi said. "She has defied every assumption when it comes to the Gray History regarding having children."

"Genitivi, the Reverend Mother told me not to say anything but I think you have the right to know. She is carrying twins. The Reverend Mother hasn't told her."

"Oh Maker!" Genitivi dropped his spoon.

"We have to contact the King. These are his children. He has a right to know."

"I know." Genitivi agreed. "Anora is going to be executed which makes me think..."

"You think Miranda is our next Queen." Ser Bryant interrupted.

"Ser Bryant, I saw them when they were searching for the Urn." Genitivi said. "I saw the way they looked at each other."

"I met them at Lothering much earlier than you did." Ser Bryant said. "I must admit I didn't think much of them in the beginning and never did the thought cross my mind that the man I saw with her would eventually become our King."

"The Maker works in mysterious ways." Genitivi said.

"Indeed He does." Ser Bryant agreed.

* * *

Miranda opened her eyes when she heard the sounds of struggling.

"In the name of the Maker." The Reverend Mother pleaded. "Why are you doing this?"

Reverend Mother Nora cried out and Miranda could hear the familiar sound a body makes when its falls on the floor. The cries were soon replaced by gurgling sounds and then silence.

"I do this in your name Andraste." The unfamiliar voice said.

Miranda got out of bed; her left arm around her belly, she looked for anything she could defend herself with and eyed a letter opener on the table. She grabbed it and wrapped her hand around it.

It was at the moment she knew the contractions would be coming soon.

"Help me Maker." She whispered. "I've gotten this far. Give me the strength to be able to get out of this for my baby."

* * *

Ser Bryant and Genitivi were discussing contacting the King when the sound of horses outside interrupted them.

"What in Andraste's name is that?" Genitivi wondered.

Ser Bryant opened the door and could not believe what he was seeing. The King was stepping out of his coach.  
"What is it?" Genitivi asked as he peered outside.

"Oh Maker!" He exclaimed.

Ser Bryant walked outside and towards the king.

"Your Majesty." He bowed

"I remember you." Alistair said. "You were in Lothering."

"Yes." Ser Bryant said.

Genitivi came out and bowed. "Your Majesty, we were actually just talking about contacting you."

"I discovered Brother Tyler quite by accident and know everything." Alistair said. "Where is she?"

"She's at the chantry." Ser Bryant. "Our Reverend Mother says it could be anytime now."

"Fergus came running up beside Alistair. "Is my sister here?" He asked

Alistair turned and smiled at Fergus. "She's here."

"Thank the Maker." Fergus sighed. "What are we waiting for?"

"Something is wrong!" Zevran jumped out of the coach and was the first to see the group of armed men racing down the hill and toward them.

"Alistair look!" Zevran shouted

Alistair looked up and saw the men running towards them and drew his sword and Fergus followed suit.

"To arms!" He commanded his guards.

* * *

Miranda was hiding by the door when the first contraction hit. She was able to ride it out as she listened to the footsteps outside her door. As the door slowly opened she froze and hoped it wouldn't pin her but the man walked in and did not see her. Miranda silently thanked the Maker that her stealth abilities could function in her condition.

"Its time for your penance for what you did to our Andraste." The man said.

Slowly Miranda creeped up behind the man and with all the strength she could muster, plunged the letter opener in the back of the man's neck. The man yelled in agony and stumbled as she made her way out of the room and towards the chantry door.

Hearing fighting outside, Miranda figured there would be someone to come to her aid so she opened the door and stepped out into the biting cold.

* * *

"I was told that the remaining cult members were purged from this place." Alistair

shouted as he surveyed the bodies.

"Your Majesty, we thought they were gone as well." Ser Bryant said. "This is the first time we had any attack of this sort. They must have been planning it for quite some time."

"I must get to Miranda."

Alistair was making his way up the hill when he heard Miranda scream. He then saw her slowly approaching the hill and a man not far behind, waving a sword.

Alistair ran up there and caught Miranda in his arms just as it looked like she was about to tumble down the hill and shielded her with his body not noticing Zevran race past him where he leaped on the man, slitting his throat.

Miranda looked up at Alistair.

"You're alive." She whispered.

"Miranda!"

She turned to see Fergus looking at her. He reached over and touched her face as if to make sure she was real.

"Thank the Maker." He said.

Miranda cried out as the contraction hit her.

"Get the doctors and Wynne." Alistair said. "Now!"

Fergus raced down the hill as Alistair picked up Miranda.

"We have a birthing room in the chantry." Ser Bryant said.

"No!" Miranda cried. "They killed Reverend Mother Nora."

"Do not be frightened my love." Alistair said soothingly. "I have doctors with me and Wynne is here."

"I can't believe you are here." She cried.

"Where else would I be?" Alistair asked as he brushed the hair out of her face.

Ser Bryant ran to the doors of the Chantry and held them open for Alistair as he slowly carried Miranda back inside.


	12. Chapter 11

**Twice the Miracle **

Alistair and Fergus paced around as the doctors, Wynne and Leliana tended to Miranda in the other room. They had discovered the body of the reverend mother but they also found the man Miranda had stabbed in the neck alive but completely paralyzed with the letter opener still stuck in the back of his neck. Alistair had Zevran pull the man out and ordered him to dispatch him as quickly as possible.

Every agonized scream Miranda made shook Alistair but exhaustion is what finally forced him to sit down.

"Fergus was it the same with your wife?" Alistair asked.

"Indeed it was." Fergus remembered. "Orianna's screams echoed throughout the castle. I remember feeling terrified. Miranda sat with me while our mother and two mid wives tended to Orianna. Miranda ….took my hand and held it tightly against hers and every time Orianna screamed she would grasp it tighter. I think it was that moment that made us grow closer as siblings."

"I can't believe she stabbed that man." Alistair said

"She was fighting for the life of her unborn child Alistair." Fergus said. "A mother will do anything for her child."

"My mother died giving birth to me." Alistair said quietly. "What if…"

"Don't even think that Alistair." Fergus glared.

"I can't help it." Alistair said. "It could be a family trait I passed on."

"Alistair please do not make me slap you. You must stop thinking that way."

The sound of a baby crying interrupted them. Alistair and Fergus looked at each other then at the closed door. The wait was agony for Alistair and every sound and creak made him jump.

Slowly the door opened and Wynne appeared holding a tightly wrapped bundle in her arms.

"Come meet your son Alistair." She smiled.

"Fergus can you help me stand up?" Alistair asked.

Fergus laughed as he helped Alistair up.

Wynne gently placed the baby in his arm and guided his hand under the baby's head.

Alistair looked down as his son opened his eyes. There were no words to describe the love he already felt for him.

Just them Miranda let out a scream and Leliana called out for Wynne who rushed back in the room.

"What's happening?" Alistair demanded. "What's wrong with Miranda?"

"Can I hold my nephew Alistair?" Fergus asked.

Alistair carefully handed the infant to Fergus and he paced around the room. Miranda's screams terrified him but the sound of another crying baby rocked Alistair to his core.

A smiling Wynne eventually came out of the room holding the baby. "You have another son Alistair."

"Maker." Alistair dropped to his knees. He could not believe it. She had given him two sons. He didn't feel worthy to be this blessed. Alistair took the baby and looked

at him. He looked as pink and vibrant and healthy as his first son.

"I beg your pardon your Majesty." Ser Bryant said. "The reverend mother told me Miranda was having twins and that she didn't know. Amidst all that has transpired, it slipped… my mind."

"It's alright." Alistair said.

"How's Miranda?" He asked Wynne.

"The second delivery took a lot out of her and it was quite obvious she didn't know." Wynne said. "She suffered some blood loss, but the doctors said she will be fine."

"Can we see her?" Fergus asked.

"Yes you can see her but only for a few minutes. She is sleeping. Miranda passed out the moment after she delivered. Alistair, speaking of which, the doctors were inquiring if there were names for them."

"Miranda said if she had a boy, she wanted him named Duncan." Ser Bryant said.

Tears filled Alistair's eyes when hearing that revelation. "She did?"

"Alistair, didn't you want to name your son Bryce?" Wynne reminded him.

"What?" Fergus looked at Alistair. "Is that true?"

"Fergus from what I read about your father; he was a great man and it's only right that one of my sons is named after him."

"Thank you Alistair." Fergus said. "That means a lot that you want Father remembered."

Alistair looked at Wynne. "Please inform the doctors, that my first born shall be known as Prince Duncan Theirin from here on out, while his brother will be known as Prince Bryce Theirin.

Wynne nodded and smiled as she took the baby from Alistair and directed Fergus to follow him to the room.

Leliana was kneeling by Miranda's side wiping her face with a cloth. She looked up at Alistair and smiled. He could see that she had been crying.

He knelt by Miranda and touched her face. She looked fragile yet still beautiful to him. Alistair reached down and kissed her cheek as Fergus brushed the hair out of her face.

Alistair watched Wynne assist the doctors in caring for his boys then left the room with Fergus.

Shutting the door, he turned to Fergus and the two men embraced.

* * *

That evening after supervising the setup of camp, Alistair settled in the house Miranda had lived in. It was small but comfortable, and knowing Miranda had lived there made him feel closer to her. He smiled seeing the stacks of books on one table and laughed when seeing her attempts at knitting. Spying a small wooden box on the vanity, the curiosity got the best of him and he opened it, shocked to see the rose pendant.

It was the rose he had given her, now covered in gold and attached to a delicate chain. He put it against his heart then placed it back in the box and set it back down. The doctors told him his sons were healthy and showed no signs of the taint thus far. Wynne said Miranda would likely be sleeping well into the morning which made him relieved, for those words he said to her after the battle were starting to haunt him again. Alistair had so much to be grateful for, yet he felt apprehensive about their reunion. He settled under the covers of the bed and closed his eyes praying to The Maker to not make him a babbling fool tomorrow.

* * *

As the sun rose over the mountain, Miranda started to stir. Opening her eyes, she tried to sit up but could not muster the strength to make it.

"No!" She cried out. "Where are my babies?"

Fergus woke up from the chair he was sleeping in and rushed to her. "Miranda, they are healthy and safe. They're in the other room with the doctors."

"Fergus?" She looked up at him and started to cry.

Fergus sat on the bed and helped her sit up. Miranda clung to him as he protectively put his arms around her.

"Do you know how worried I was when you stopped writing?" He asked her. "I thought I lost you."

"I'm so sorry brother." Miranda cried. "I just did not want to burden you. I thought you had enough to deal with on your own."

"You are my sister. We're all that remains of our family. Why didn't you realize that helping you would have helped me to heal?"

"I am so sorry for hurting you that way. Can you forgive me?"

"Sister, I am just happy you're alive and I do not want to lose any more time. I want to be there for you and my nephews."

"And you will be." Miranda promised.

Fergus arranged the pillows and gently set her against them.

"Mother and Father would be so proud of you." He smiled.

"I wish they were here Fergus." Miranda wiped her eyes.

"I'm sure they are."

"So how do you feel?" He asked.

"Tired. Brother I need to know, how many people were lost during that raid?"

"The reverend mother and also that man you stabbed in the neck. He was paralyzed so Zevran finished him off."

"Zevran is here?" Miranda exclaimed.

"Everyone that loves you is here." Fergus told her. "He was extremely impressed by what you did to that man."

"I knew I had to act fast when I heard him kill the reverend mother." Miranda said. "You know brother, I learned that one can be as big as a house and still have the ability to sneak up on others."

Fergus couldn't help but laugh.

"Reverend Mother Nora was good to me." Miranda sighed. "I will never forget her."

"So you really didn't know you were having twins?" Fergus asked.

"Not until Wynne told me. After he was born, I passed out. Oh Maker! I don't even have a name for him yet."

"Ser Bryant said you wanted you wanted the name Duncan."

"Yes." Miranda said. "If had been a girl I would named her after Mother."

"You have two sons now."

"What should I name him?" She asked Fergus.

"You need not worry about that."

She turned to see Alistair standing at the doorway.

"I named our other son Bryce, Miranda." He said to her.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Reunited**

Fergus kissed Miranda on the cheek. "I'll be back later."

"Thank you Fergus." Alistair said as he closed the door, and then turned to look at Miranda again.

"I've read a great deal about your father and how he was loved as much as Eamon was, if not more at times. Its only right that one our sons is named after him."

Miranda could hear her heart beat as she nervously looked down at her lap to avoid his glance as her tears flowed.

Alistair knelt down beside her and reached for her hand. "Do you know how long I have been searching for you?"

"How did you find me?" She finally looked at him.

"I had all but given up hope until I came upon Sam at the Denerim Fair and he led me to Brother Tyler but I had been looking for you long before that. I know everything Miranda."

Alistair waited for a response and was surprised when he didn't get one.

"You asked Zevren to keep an eye out for me and watch Anora. If it had not been for that, I would be dead now. He not only helped get evidence that incriminated Anora in her attempt to poison me, he uncovered the fact that she knew she was barren since she married my brother."

"Anora knew she could not have children?" Miranda was shocked.

"Zevran and I exposed her in an elaborate dinner party he set up with all our friends in attendance. I had to play the role of a dying king. The look on her face was priceless when we brought in the two witnesses who knew of her deeds against me and Ferelden."

"I'm glad justice is coming to her."

"When I said I know everything Miranda, I meant it." Alistair told her. "At this dinner party, Zevran also revealed a certain private chat you had with Eamon before the Landsmeet that he happened to eavesdrop on."

Miranda shivered at the memory and looked away from Alistair.

"You let Loghain live to drive me away so I could fulfill my duty to Ferelden. Eamon manipulated you into doing what you did."

"Look at me Miranda."

Miranda turned and faced Alistair. She saw the tears in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Why? I just want to know why you let Eamon do that to you. And what in Andraste's name were you thinking that my being married to Anora would be good for Ferelden when the only queen who I wanted by my side is you?"

"Eamon told me I had to do my duty and part of that was to let you do yours. He said we had no future because I would not be able to have heirs."

"We have two sons now; if that doe not refute what Eamon said to you I do not know what will."

"Does he know?" Miranda asked.

"He knows." Alistair said. "Zevran attacked him when he implied someone else could be the father. He defended your honor."

"Zevran attacked Eamon?" Miranda managed a laugh between her tears.

"He was the only one who stood by you when the rest of us walked away."

Alistair stopped looking at her and bowed his head down in shame. "Zevran also made it abundantly clear how much that hurt you….how much I hurt you"

"You…were angry." Miranda managed to get out.

"Please don't try to justify what I did to you." Alistair looked at her again. "I said horrible things to you after the battle and my rage made me ignore the principles Duncan taught to me. I happened to find one of his journals in the compound and after I read it I realize he would have made the same decision as you."

"I…" Miranda began.

"I also know about the Warden dying when slaying the archdemon." He touched her face. "You were prepared to give the final blow but Loghain ended up doing it. That miserable bastard ended up saving your life but that is what drove you to Orzammar. Am I right?"

"Yes!" Miranda cried. "I **wanted** to die! Is that what you wanted to hear? But the minute that doctor told me I was having a baby, was when I wanted to live again."

"I am so sorry you had to go through this on your own." Alistair choked out. "And I am sorry for everything I said. I swear if it takes the rest of my life, I will make it up to you."

Alistair reached in his pocket and pulled out a ring. His hand shaking, he took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger.

"I have never stopped loving you Miranda and if there was some spell to go back in time to change the past, I would have already asked Wynne to use it but unfortunately there is no such magic so the only thing we can do is focus on the future. You have given me so much and now you have blessed me something I dreamed about having my entire life. You gave me a family. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and my Queen? "

Miranda mustered her strength to sit up and put her arms around him.

"I never stopped loving you either and my answer is yes."

Alistair sighed as he pulled her close and they finally kissed, both never wanting it to end. "You don't know how long I have waited for this." He said.

Wynne and Leliana suddenly appeared in the room; each holding one of the babies who were wide awake.

"Looks like we interrupted a moment." Leliana grinned.

"I don't think they will mind." Wynne smiled. "Your children are hungry Miranda, especially Bryce." Wynne smiled.

"Bring them over please." Miranda said eagerly. "It's so good to be able see them while not totally out of it."

Leliana handed Duncan to Alistair. "He can wait his turn while his brother gets his."

Wynne handed Bryce to Miranda.

"Where are the bottles?" Alistair asked.

Wynne and Leliana looked at each other and then at Miranda who immediately blushed.

"Alistair, they are not getting bottle fed this time." Wynne said.

Leliana could no longer stifle her laughs and Wynne led her out of the room. "We'll be back later." Wynne said as she shut the door.

"What was she laughing at?"

Alistair eyes widened in shock as Miranda undid the laces of her nightgown and slid it partially off, then lowered Bryce to one of her breasts who instantly startled to suckle.

"Maker!" Alistair gasped.

Miranda looked down and smiled lovingly at Bryce.

"You do realize you're marrying a fool don't you?" Alistair asked. "It's not too late to back out."

"Never!" Miranda laughed. "You are stuck with me your Majesty."

Duncan let out a cry and Alistair looked down at him. "Don't worry. Your turn is coming up."

"You know Duncan has your eyes." Alistair said.

"Bryce has yours."

"Do you know how beautiful you look right now?" Alistair asked.

"Stop. You're making me blush."

"Well it's true."

When Bryce was done she placed him in her lap and took Duncan. Alistair picked up Bryce.

Miranda pulled up her nightgown once Duncan was finished and just continued to watch and play with his little hands then looked at Alistair who was doing the same thing with Bryce.

"Alistair, will Eamon be around when we return to Denerim?"

"No, I made him return to Redcliffe. Teagan has become my Regent."

"Good, because I am not ready to see him now."

"You don't have to ever worry about Eamon again my love." Alistair told her.

Wynne and Leliana came in and took the babies back to their makeshift nursery but not before Alistair and Miranda kissed them.

Wynne gave a disapproving look when she returned to see Alistair lying next to Miranda, their arms wrapped around each other.

"Well I can see you two have cleared the air." Leliana teased.

"Wynne, I endured seven months without her." Alistair told her. "I just want to hold her."

"So when will I be able to travel?" Miranda asked.

"Miranda, you just had twins." Wynne reminded her. "You need to heal a bit. You need a week to recuperate at least."

"I'm going to have one of the units ride off tomorrow to send word to Teagan." Alistair said.

"Where is Zevran?" Miranda asked. "I'd like to see him."

"He volunteered to go with some of the troops near the temple to make sure there were no more cultists." Leliana said. "You will see him tomorrow."

"I need to tell him thank you." Miranda said sleepily.

"Alistair it just dawned on me that Miranda is theoretically your Princess Consort already since she had your children." Leliana said.

"Yes she is." Alistair smiled. "She will be queen once…." He suddenly frowned.

"She'll be queen once Anora is executed you mean." Leliana interrupted. "I really do not understand the protocol in Ferelden. In Orlais, any royal who commits a crime is immediately stripped of their title."

"Anora has no power Leliana;" Alistair explained. "Miranda will get her title immediately after the execution. I know its stupid but that is how it's done here."

Alistair looked at Miranda and saw she had fallen asleep.

"I cannot wait for the day we'll be married and when I crown her."

* * *

**Writer's Note: Thanks so much for the kind words and encouragement. Keep reading because it's not quite finished….yet. ;-)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Miranda was pacing around the room when Zevran came in. Exhausted from days of patrolling the area for remaining cultists, he was ready to collapse but Leliana sent word that Miranda wanted to see him and that made him come back to life almost instantly.

"Your highness." He bowed before her. "You wanted to see me?"

"You need not use that title with me Zevran." She smiled.

Miranda was wearing an off the shoulder red velvet gown that Alistair had picked up at a shop when he was traveling here. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"Then my dear would it be alright for me to say that your breasts look absolutely scrumptious in their motherly state?"

Miranda blushed and laughed. "Just don't say that in front of Alistair."

Zevran could feel his heart beat against his chest as Miranda put her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Alistair told me what you did and Leliana explained it in more detail." She said. "Thank you. You are a true friend Zevran. If there is anything I can ever do for you, please do not hesitate to ask."

"Its you I should thank." Zevran said. "You helped me find my heart Miranda. As for what you can do for me; there is only one thing. I would like to stay on in Ferelden and for that I would like some sort of permanent employment."

"You wish for a position at the palace?" Miranda asked. "Consider it done! I will talk to Alistair about this when we get back. I would love for you to stay! I will need my friends around me to keep me grounded as I embark on this new journey."

"Miranda, you are going to make a beautiful queen." Zevran told her as he kissed her cheek. "It will be an honor to serve you…and Alistair."

"We're leaving in a few days." Miranda said. "One of the coaches is being equipped to handle the babies."

"What is troubling you?" Zevran asked.

"Alistair sent word a week ago. I just am wondering what to expect when we get back to Denerim."

"Seeing how happy Alistair is, I suspect there will be a lot of fanfare when you arrive in Denerim." Zevran said. "I was also at the landsmeet where he announced Anora's treachery and declared you his future queen and appealed for help when we were searching for you. There was overwhelming support for you. You need not worry."

"I am still trying to get used to having people bow before me." Miranda sighed.

"In Antiva, there would be shrines to you as well as the occasional statue." Zevran told her.

"Oh will you stop!" Miranda blushed as she smiled.

Zevran smiled as he enjoyed basking in the radiance of her. He had her friendship and though he still loved her; Zevran readily accepted it because even having a little bit

of her was better than having nothing.

* * *

Teagan and Eamon were in Alistair's study going of trade agreements when the sergeant from the unit Alistair had sent back was escorted in.

"I bring word from the king." The man bowed as he handed Teagan a letter. Teagan tore it open and began to read.

"Holy Maker!" Teagan exclaimed. "He found her and she…gave birth to twins! Both Boys! It appears your fears were unfounded brother."

Teagan told the sergeant thank you and escorted him out the door.

Eamon dropped the papers he was holding and sank back in his chair. "Is she alright? Does it say when they will be coming back?"

"Miranda is alive and well and the letter says that they should be on the road by the time we've received this." Teagan suddenly frowned.

"What is it Teagan?" Eamon asked.

"Alistair wanted me to tell you that one his sons looks exactly like him so you need not worry and…."

"And what?" Eamon asked.

"I'm sorry brother, but he is not quite ready to be dealing with you yet and would appreciate it if you returned to Redcliffe."

"He's never going to forgive me is he?" Eamon sighed.

"With all due respect brother, I can't say that I blame him." Teagan said. "You married Isolde because you loved her and then you went and denied Alistair that very same thing which when you think about it is not only unfair but a bit hypocritical wouldn't you say? Now if you excuse me I must begin preparations for their return and

Alistair needs me to attend to another matter."

Teagan left the room, leaving Eamon alone to his thoughts.

* * *

Miranda opened her eyes when she heard the sound of bells ringing. She was in the coach, curled up against Alistair who had his arm protectively around her.

"Alistair?" She asked. "What am I hearing outside?"

"We are almost home my love. Those bells are announcing our return."

Hearing the sound of cheers, Miranda peaked outside the window and was stunned to see huge crowd of people waving.

"Oh Maker!" She exclaimed.

Miranda nervously waved and smiled and the crowd roared their approval.

"See?" Alistair smiled. "They love you."

The coach stopped at the palace's gates and Alistair grinned at her. "Are you ready?"

Miranda watched as the guard outside opened the door and Alistair stepped out. He reached out and she took his hand and he helped her out of the coach. Hand in hand they walked toward the gates then turned and waved to the adoring crowd. The crowd cheered when Miranda and Alistair were each handed one of their sons. They gave one last wave and walked through the gates.

********************************

Zevran surveyed the crowd and noted the few who were not cheering. Some were just standing there while a couple of them looked angry and bitter and would talk among themselves.

There was no question about it; Zevran knew there would trouble. The only problem he faced now was convincing Miranda and especially Alistair.

* * *

Writers Note: Thanks for reading and Sorry for the delay. I had computer problems.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Anora's Last Stand**

Alistair threw the crown across the room. "No! I am sorry I will not let you wear the crown she wore at her coronation. When I said I wanted all reminders of her eradicated from the palace. I meant it."

"It's just for ceremonial purposes." Miranda said. "It's not like I will be wearing it everyday."

"My answer still stands." Alistair was adamant. "We will search the vault or have one made."

"Alistair, you know I love you but in all honesty I would rather see the funds used for more practical purposes. I am not worthy of a new crown and you have given me so much already."

In the few weeks since arriving at the castle, Alistair completely spoiled her. He had the royal tailors create gowns for her, her chambers were filled with fresh flowers everyday and he would surprise her with the jewelry. He also had one wing completely closed off and told her it was a surprise and that she could not see it until after they were married. Miranda promised him she would not go there, but the sound of construction and seeing the workers bringing in these large crates really piqued her curiosity.

Alistair took her hand and pulled her close to him. "I was put on this throne to usher in a new era for Ferelden. You will soon be ruling by my side. Wearing her crown would send a bad message." Kissing her on the cheek he excused himself, so he could go to the sparring room.

"I think he's a little testy because he can't have relations with you until after you are married." Zevran remarked.

Miranda blushed while Teagan and Zevran both laughed.

In hindsight they were right. While the Grand Cleric formally declared their sons as Princes of Ferelden, Alistair and Miranda both had to vow to not engage in any real intimacy until after they were married. That didn't stop them from sneaking off for the occasional kiss however and last night Alistair caught her in the larder and locked the door. He pulled her against the wall, trapping her against his strong body. Miranda found herself undoing his robe and putting her hands on his chest as she could feel his breath across her neck.

"Words cannot describe how badly I want you right now." He whispered.

"I want you too but we made a promise." She crushed her lips against his, opening them slightly for his tongue to meet hers.

"We need to stop." Miranda moaned.

"You're right." Alistair said as he nibbled the side of her neck.

"It's just a few more weeks." She smiled. "Surely you can hold out a bit longer."

"I'll try." He said grudgingly.

"Good things come to those who wait." Miranda whispered as she kissed him on the cheek and left the larder.

"Miranda?" Teagan asked.

"Oh I am sorry Teagan." She laughed. "Just day dreaming."

"I think I have an idea that may solve the issue with the crown but I need you to do something."

"This has to do with Eamon right?"

"Miranda, he really wants to see you and the babies. He wants to make amends. There is no reasoning with Alistair on this. Would you please at least consider having an audience with him?"

"Alright." She sighed. "But that does not mean I have no intention of ignoring that horrible assumption he made about me and how my children were conceived."

"Eamon regrets those words and will accept anything you have to say." Teagan guaranteed.

"Well that is good then, because I do have a few things I intend to say to him." Miranda declared. "If talking with Eamon can solve this dilemma concerning the crown, I am more than willing to deal with him."

"Thank you Miranda." Teagan looked relieved. "You don't know how grateful I am for hearing you say that."

Hearing a scream outside, they ran out of the study and saw a body crumpled on the foot of the stairs.

Alistair came out of the other room. "What's going on?"

"That's Margo." Miranda screamed as they ran to her.

Margo was the Elven nanny that helped take care of her sons. In her early forties, she came with impeccable references and was very friendly as well as loving to her children.

Miranda was horrified to see the puddle of blood forming on the ground.

"He…took Duncan." She managed to get out before succumbing to her wounds.

Alistair and Zevran ran upstairs as Teagan ordered an immediate lock down on the palace and the grounds and called out for more guards.

Miranda ran upstairs to the nursery nearly tripping over her dress several times. She saw Zevran holding Bryce and Alistair held her back, but she fainted in his arms when seeing Duncan's empty cradle.

* * *

Anora smiled as she gazed out the small window of her tower room.

"It should be happening now." She said to herself; grateful she had a few sympathizers willing to help her be able to get the last word in before she meets her fate.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Rescued**

** "**Your majesty." The guard said as he ran in the room. "He's on the roof."

Miranda had just come to when she heard that.

"We need to get up there." She cried.

"You should stay here." Alistair said as he helped her to a chair. "We'll get him back. I promise."

Zevran handed Bryce to Miranda and ran out of the room.

Leliana came running in the room with Fergus behind her.

"We heard somebody took Duncan." She exclaimed.

Miranda kissed Bryce and handed him to Leliana. "They found him on the roof with Duncan. I have to get there."

Lifting up the skirt of her dress, Miranda ran out of the room with Fergus following quickly behind her.

* * *

"Whatever you do, keep the man talking." Zevran ordered Alistair. "I need enough time to get up the wall."

"Zevran, the life of my son is at stake here!" Alistair growled.

"And you think I don't know that?" Zevran retorted. "Now get to the roof."

Alistair watched Zevran climb out the window and slowly scale up the wall.

* * *

Alistair opened the door and saw the man standing by the ledge. He was holding Duncan close against him and looking downward.

The man turned when hearing Alistair step closer to him. "Do not step any closer." He told Alistair.

"Just tell me what you want." Alistair tried to reason with him.

"Its simple." The man said. "Give the throne back to Anora and leave Ferelden. She is the rightful ruler;"

Miranda rushed towards Alistair who held her back.

"Stay back." He ordered. "Or I drop this bastard to the ground below."

Alistair's face flushed with anger when the man said that.

"Abdicate the throne, right now and you get the brat back."

"Consider it done! Now please give me my baby back." Miranda pleaded.

Alistair and Miranda saw Zevran pull himself up on the ledge.

"Give my son to Miranda." Alistair said. "I will do as you say. Just do not harm the boy. He is an innocent in all of this."

Duncan started to cry then which only agitated the man.

"Anora was a good queen." The man growled. "You should have never betrayed her like that."

"And you." The man glared at Miranda. "You are no hero to me."

"Just give me my baby;" Miranda pleaded as she watched Zevran inch his way toward the man.

Zevran looked at Miranda and Alistair and gave a nod for them to come closer.

"You will hold a Landsmeet then?" The man asked. "To announce that you're stepping down?"

"Of course." Alistair said. "I will make the plans immediately."

Miranda went closer to the man and after pausing briefly, handed Duncan to her and she instantly got out of the way as Zevran leaped on the man, forcing him to the ground.

Fergus and Alistair struggled to keep the man down as Miranda ran down the stairs brushing past the guards who were finally coming up.

Zevran finally managed to knock the struggling man unconscious and Alistair had his guards take him to the dungeon.

"How in Andraste's name did he even make it inside?" Alistair asked angrily.

"Your majesty if I may speak freely; you do not have the best security for the palace." Zevran said as he brushed himself off.

"Would you like to help rectify that for me?" Alistair asked.

"I would be most happy too." Zevran said.

"I will inform Teagan." Alistair said. "You are officially in charge of security at the palace. I don't care what you do; I just want my family safe."

"Thank you." Zevran said. "My first suggestion would be is to no longer allow visitors for Anora."

"That bitch should not have been allowed any visitors to begin with!" Alistair yelled. "And so help me if she orchestrated this, I will kill her."

* * *

Miranda was in her quarters, holding both her sons close as Leliana looked on. Despite the harrowing experience, a thorough inspection on Duncan showed he was unharmed.

"Are you sure you overheard correctly?" Miranda asked. "The man was a loyalist of Anora?"

"Yes." Leliana said.

Leliana took Duncan from Miranda and placed him in his cradle that the servants brought from the nursery.

Miranda placed Bryce in his and went to her armoire and took out her armor.

"Miranda." Leliana was concerned. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to Fort Drakon to have a visit with Anora."

"But you don't have your guard detail yet."

"Leliana, please don't try to stop me." Miranda warned. "My son could have been killed because of her machinations."

"But what about Alistair?"

"I'll deal with his anger after I deal with Anora." Miranda said as she slipped out of her dress and pulled on her armor."

"What are you going to do?" Leliana looked scared.

"Don't worry Leliana." Miranda smiled. "I'm going to be queen soon. I have no intention of killing her."

"Why are you taking your weapons then?" Leliana asked.

"They match the armor." Miranda said. "Please watch my boys. I'll be back shortly."

Leliana shivered as she watched Miranda sneak out of the room.

* * *

Leliana was holding Duncan when Alistair came in the room. "Where's Miranda?" He asked. "Her guards are here."

"Um." Leliana felt relieved she was holding Duncan for she knew Alistair would not yell too much.

"Leliana, where is Miranda." Alistair asked again.

"She went to Fort Drakon Alistair." Leliana blurted. "I tried to stop her."

"Oh Maker!" He gasped.

Leliana watched as Alistair hurried out of the room and heard him yelling to prepare some horses.

* * *

Anora stirred in her bed and slowly opened her eyes and saw Miranda looking down at her.

"Hello Anora." Miranda said as she yanked her up by her hair and threw her to the ground.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Miranda reached down and yanked Anora up by her hair and shoved her against the wall.

"One of your loyalists tried to kill my son." Miranda growled.

"What? He was only supposed to hide the infant. I never wanted the child hurt. I just wanted to send a message to you."

"You could have sent a note." Miranda said as she firmly held Anora against the wall. "The man took my baby and dangled him over the ledge."

"Warden I swear I did not intend for that to happen. You have to believe me." Anora implored her.

"It's not Warden anymore." Miranda seethed. "It's your highness and soon to be your majesty."

"Do you realize what I had to resort to get any sort of news?" Anora asked.

"You expect me to give you sympathy considering all you have done?" Miranda laughed. "You knew you were barren when you were married to Cailan and you tried to have Alistair killed. You know the funny thing when I was on that tower with your father; he told me you were more ruthless than you look."

"My father would **never **say anything like that." Anora retorted.

"That miserable bastard said quite a few things as we made our way to the roof of Fort Drakon." Miranda said. "And there's something else you should know."

"And what pray tell is that?" Anora growled.

"Near the end when the archdemon was dying, your father prevented me from giving the final blow. He tripped me and did the deed himself. Your father saved my life and as it turned out, the life of my sons since I was expectant at the time but did not know it. Your father got some redemption. It's too bad the same cannot be said for you, so whatever you have to say I don't want to hear it. Save your pleas for the Maker."

Anora got down on her knees and started to cry.

Alistair had rushed in the room just as Miranda was turning to leave.

"Thank the Maker, you are alright." He put his arms around her. "Now what in the blazes were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry Alistair." Miranda said. "When I heard what happened had to do with Anora, I had to see her."

"She won't hurt you or our sons again." Alistair promised. "She is going to be executed tomorrow. I issued the order for the date to be put up."

Alistair and Miranda left the room leaving Anora alone.

* * *

Duncan's kidnapping brought about immediate changes to the security at the castle. Zevran ordered more guards stationed on each floor and interviewed all the servants in the hopes of weeding out the ones who have loyalty to Anora. There were guards stationed outside the nursery and wherever Miranda went, Ser Perth would follow her.

Alistair and Miranda were in the study going over a list of potential nannies when Teagan knocked on the door.

"What can I do for you Teagan?" Alistair asked.

"Your majesty; your highness, your presence is requested at the main hall." Teagan said nervously.

"You are being formal." Alistair said. "Something tells me I am not going to like this."

"Let's go see before making any harsh judgments." Miranda said as she took his hand.

Alistair and Miranda found Eamon and Isolde standing in the hall. Miranda smiled when seeing the terrified look on Isolde's face and she was happy to see Eamon looking unnerved.

"Hello Eamon." Miranda said with the most politeness she could muster. "How are you Isolde?"

"We should be asking you that since your recent ordeal." Eamon bowed.

"I'm better thank you." Miranda said

Alistair still had not said anything. He just looked at Eamon and Isolde the same way he looked at that man who took his son.

"How are Duncan and Bryce?" Isolde asked.

"Would you like to see them?" Miranda asked.

Eamon and Isolde looked shocked by her offer while Alistair looked annoyed.

"Follow me then." Eamon handed a package to his guard then followed Miranda

out of the room.

* * *

Alistair was standing in the room arguing with Teagan when they returned.

"Your highness." Isolde bowed. "Duncan and Bryce are beautiful."

"Thank you." Miranda said. "And Bryce looks more and more like Alistair everyday."

"He does your highness." Eamon admitted.

"So I presume you know longer hold the belief that Alistair is not the father?" Miranda asked.

Eamon's face turned a dark red in color and Isolde look mortified.

"I take it by the look on your face Isolde that Eamon didn't tell you that he thought that between uniting Ferelden to end the blight; I would be entertaining men in my tent."

Alistair smiled as he watched Miranda giving Eamon what he deserved.

"Just to make things clear Eamon, Alistair is the only man I have ever been with." Miranda told him.

"I know I deserve that your highness." Eamon said. "And I know no apology will take back what I've done but I would like to do something to rectify some of the things I have done."

Eamon motioned for his guard holding the package. He pulled out a very simple yet elegant crown.

"This was the crown my sister wore and I know she would be honored if you wore it to your coronation."

Miranda looked at Alistair who gave her a reluctant nod.

"I will be honored to wear it." Miranda said

"Thank you Eamon." Alistair said. "We will return it to you after the coronation and wedding. Miranda will have her own crown for the official portrait."

"Of course." Eamon said.

'I'll put it in the vault." Teagan took the crown.

Miranda was proud of Alistair. While it was a small step, she considered it progress because she did not wish to be married and become queen with dark clouds lingering over them. There was no point in hanging on the bitterness, it would make her into another Anora and she did not want that.

After saying goodbye to Eamon and Isolde; Alistair kissed Miranda and excused himself to the sparring room. Miranda went to her quarters changed into her armor and donned a cloak and went back to the sparring room, telling Ser Perth to stay outside.

Alistair was working out with training dummies and did not see her come in.

"Care for a partner my love?"

Alistair turned to see Miranda remove her coat and wearing her drake scale armor.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I thought I'd work out with you."

"But you don't need to do that anymore. You are a mother now and soon to be my wife and queen. You can no longer have to don the armor."

"Your majesty I'll have you know that my mother sparred with my father a couple of times a week after she had my brother and me."

"Why?" Alistair asked.

The very moment he said that, Alistair realized he shouldn't have but Miranda was already out the door before he could say anything.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**The Present and the Future**

Alistair raced up the stairs and knocked on Miranda's door but she did not answer.

"Miranda?" Alistair called. "Please talk to me."

"What's wrong?" Fergus asked as he came upon Alistair standing out the door.

"Fergus is it true your mother would spar with your father?"

"It's true." Fergus replied. "They would train at least three days a week when we were children and as we got older it went to once a week."

"I think your sister is a bit…angry with me." Alistair said regretfully. "She surprised me in the sparring room in her armor and I questioned it."

"Alistair;" Fergus sighed. "My parents grew up during the occupation. Mother never forgot where she came from and Miranda wants to follow that tradition. Just because she was in her armor does not mean she misses being out adventuring. She wants her sons to know their mother is strong and capable."

Zevran emerged from the shadows and joined them. "Did I hear correctly?" He asked. "You denied Miranda the chance to spar with you? Are you out of your mind your Majesty? You do realize sparring can be erotic and fun since you can't have relations until your wedding night I would think you would appreciate some sort of physical contact."

"Zevran! Miranda's brother is standing right here."

"It's alright." Fergus laughed. "Just give her some breathing room. She'll get over it."

"I have an idea." Zevran said. He reached over and whispered in Alistair's ear.

"That might just work." Alistair said. "Just make sure she's there."

"Alistair, you mind tell us what is going on in that wing that's closed off?" Fergus asked.

"I'll show, just do not say anything to Miranda, it's my wedding gift to her."

He led Fergus and Zevran to the door and motioned for the guards to open it.

Twenty minutes later they came out. "So do you think she'll like it?" Alistair asked.

"Alistair, she's going to love it." Fergus said

"She will cry tears of joy." Zevran said

Alistair watched as the guards led the royal tailors to Miranda's room.

"She's getting fitted for her gown today." Fergus said. "See, if Miranda was truly mad, she would have cancelled the fitting."

"I will talk to her later." Zevran promised.

* * *

Miranda was walking to the dining room when Zevran came upon her. "So?" Zevran asked. "Are you still mad at Alistair?"

"You bet I am." Miranda said. "All I wanted to do was a little training, the way my mother used to and he acts like I'm supposed to give that up because I'm a mother and becoming queen."

"I have some time tomorrow morning. I will train with you." Zevran offered.

"Thank you Zevran." Miranda said. "I'll meet you in the sparring room before breakfast."

"I shall look forward to it." Zevran smiled as he headed to his room.

* * *

Miranda sat up in her bed. She had no spoken to Alistair since she left him alone in the sparring room yesterday and was truly missing him. Getting dressed, Miranda decided to end her silent treatment after she trains with Zevran.

* * *

Miranda was working it out with one of the training dummies when she head the door shut.

"You are late." She said. "I trust you have a good excuse."

"Zevran is busy at the moment. He asked me to take his place."

Miranda turned to see Alistair standing several feet from her.

"I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday." He said. "I know you just want to follow some of the traditions your mother did. Can you forgive me?"

Holding a blade in each hand, Miranda circled him.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." Miranda said. "You still have to be punished though."

Alistair didn't even get a chance to unsheathe his shield and sword when Miranda knocked him to the ground.

"No fair!" He exclaimed.

Alistair got up and the danced around each other and when he saw her preparing to strike, he knocked her over with his shield.

"Are you alright?" Alistair knelt beside her when she didn't move only to be surprised by her leaping on top of him and essentially pinning him to the ground.

Alistair dropped his weapons and pulled her close to him.

"I want you." Miranda whispered as she kissed and nibbled the area of his neck that drove him wild.

"Its only two more weeks, my love." He moaned.

"Alistair do you realize how long it's been since we…"

"Too long" He interrupted her with a kiss. "I can't wait until we share a bed again. We have a lot of lost time to make up for."

They kissed one last time before getting up.

"So let's say we spar twice a week." Alistair offered.

"Wow!" Miranda exclaimed. "I was thinking you'd only accept once a week and I would have to use other training partners."

"To be honest," Alistair said as he put his arms around her. "I'd rather I be the only one you spar with."

They kissed on last time before heading for breakfast.

* * *

The next two weeks before the wedding and coronation were hectic to the point Miranda would fall asleep and Alistair would have to carry her to bed. They were fortunate to have finally found an honest and reliable nanny thanks to Shianni. Esme was a kind woman who loved children and she was a great asset during this hectic time.

Everything was going smoothly and there were no problems until the Orlesian Wardens cam unannounced. There were three of them and to Miranda's shock; one of them was a woman named Tamara. By her age and the weary look on her face it was easy to figure that Tamara was on her way to Orzammar. Miranda viewed her with both fascination and terror for while it was refreshing to see another female Warden, seeing Tamara so close to her Calling, scared her.

The Wardens told her that losing the ability to conceive was usually the last thing a Warden loses after their Joining but usually any pregnancies ended in miscarriage. Miranda had beaten the odds and not only had one child, but twins. Tamara requested to see the children because she would be able to sense if there was any tent in them. Alistair immediately agreed and a reluctant Miranda followed them to the nursery.

Tamara went to Duncan's cradle and looked back at them. "I sense the taint in him, but it lies dormant for now."

Alistair held on to Miranda to keep her from crumbling and she slowly regained her composure.

They watched her walk over to Bryce's cradle and she touched him. "There is barely any taint in him." She said. "Was he the second born?"

"Yes." Alistair said. "We were only expecting one child."

"When you conceived, it was your first in which you passed the majority of the taint to, leaving your second relatively unscathed from it."

"Are you telling me Duncan could get sick one day?" Miranda asked.

"I do not know." Tamara said. "There is no precedent for this. The worst that could happen is that your son might have to do the Joining when he gets older."

The other warden, named John who was standing behind them told them they would be visiting from time to time to see the progress of the children because the Wardens in Weisshaupt will have a great interest in them.

Tamara turned to Miranda and put her hand on her shoulder. "You are truly blessed from the Maker. Enjoy your children and do not fear what the future holds."

Alistair escorted them out as Miranda burst into tears.

* * *

Alistair found Miranda crying in her room and he put his arms around her.

"I've condemned one of my sons." She cried.

"Look at me Miranda." Alistair said.

Miranda wiped her eyes and looked up at him.

"When I look at our children, I see two happy and healthy boys." He said. "We have beaten the odds and we need to do is heed Tamara's words and not fear the future. Whatever happens we will deal with it together."

"I guess you are right." Miranda admitted. "It's just that the moment Tamara said Duncan was tainted, it just overwhelmed me. The thought of passing this to my children was something I always worried about. "

"The boys are healthy now and as I said before, if something happens we will face it together. Let's just count our blessings." Alistair kissed her.

"Alright." She smiled.

Alistair held out his hand and she took it and they left the room to work on more wedding preparations.

* * *

**The Wedding and Coronation**

"Miranda wake up." Leliana shook her awake. "You have to start getting ready!"

Miranda opened her eyes and sat up in bed. "Good morning." She yawned. "I still have to feed the boys."

"Esme took care of them already." Leliana said. "Theres a light breakfast on the table and your bath is ready. I will do you hair and makeup after."

Miranda could hear the sound of bells outside.

"What is going on outside?" Miranda asked.

"Those bells ringing are for you." Leliana laughed.

"Oh Maker!" Miranda sighed.

Miranda looked at her gown that was hanging against the armoire. It was not a traditional wedding gown; for she promised the Grand Cleric she would not wear one. It was a dark red gown with a red velvet bodice embroidered with a floral pattern. She loved how it the sleeves and the skirt flowed.

"Have you seen Alistair?" Melissa asked.

"Yes and he's a nervous wreck." Leliana laughed. "Fergus and Zevran are doing the best they can to calm him down."

Thinking about her family, Miranda started to cry.

"Miranda what's wrong?" Leliana asked

"Please get Fergus for me." Miranda said between sobs.

Leliana ran out of the room.

A few minutes later Fergus came in.

"What is it Sister." He sat down next to her and put his arms around her and held her.

"I was just thinking about Father, Mother, Orianna and Oren." She cried. "They should be here Fergus! I keep picturing Mother and Orianna arguing about what to do with my hair. I can see Oren skipping around the palace. I can see Father talking to a very nervous looking Alistair while you are there laughing in the background."

"I've been thinking about them too." He said gently. "And you know something? I think they are here and they're watching us and feeling proud that we have survived and are moving forward."

"I love you Fergus." Miranda hugged him. "I pray to the Maker everyday that you will find happiness again."

"I love you too little Sister." He kissed her on the cheek. "You need not worry about me. This is your day."

Miranda wiped her tears, not seeing Fergus steal a glance at Leliana.

"I need to get back to Alistair." Fergus said. "Leliana really worried him when she came to retrieve me and the boy is nervous enough."

"Tell him I'm fine." Miranda said. She watched him leave the room and tried to have a few bites of food before her bath.

* * *

Alistair was pacing around the room when Fergus returned. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Is she alright?"

"She wanted to tell you that she's fine." Fergus said. "She was upset about the rest of our family not being here on her special day."

Alistair heart ached knowing Miranda was missing her family. He wanted to go to her but knew she was in good hands with her brother.

"She's feeling better now." Fergus said.

"I'm glad." Alistair sighed as he paced around the room. "When Leliana came running in here, I did not know what to think."

* * *

Two hours later; Miranda was standing in her room when Fergus came in. "You look so beautiful Sister."

Fergus handed her a box. "This is from Alistair." He said. "He wants you to wear it."

Miranda opened the box and took out the most exquisite ruby heart pendant she had ever seen.

She put it on and took one last glance at herself of the mirror.

"I have two beautiful sons, I'm getting married today and I am becoming queen." Miranda said. "I can't believe it."

"Well you better believe it." Fergus said. "And we better head out." Fergus took her arm and led her out of the room.

* * *

Alistair was standing next to the Grand Cleric on the top step and looked at the people standing in the audience. There were even representatives from Orlais here. Alistair prayed to the Maker he would not make a complete a fool out of himself.

The horns sounded and the crowd dispersed and he could see them at the end of the room.

As Miranda got closer, the sight of her took his breath away. She was so beautiful.

Suddenly Miranda stumbled on her skirt and nearly tripped but Fergus to prevent her from falling. People gasped and then there was silence. Alistair and Miranda looked at each other and both started to laugh and pretty much everyone else did as well. That moment the nervousness ended and Alistair could not stop smiling as he took Miranda's hand when she joined him by his side.

And soon they were married; Alistair could not contain his joy when the Grand Cleric and priest declared them man and wife and they were still kissing when they heard the applause from the crowd. Remembering his part in the coronation he regained his composure and grew serious as Miranda knelt before him promising to serve the crown and her country to the best of her ability. The cleric handed him the crown and he could feel the tears in his eyes and he placed it on her.

"Long live the Queen!" Some in the crowd had shouted.

"May I present Queen Miranda Theirin." Alistair announced.

Miranda was overwhelmed as everyone bowed before her as she walked down the aisle with Alistair, heading outside towards their carriage where they would be ride around the city to wave to the people.

As they sat in the carriage, Alistair put his arms around her and kissed her.

"My queen." He smiled. "You don't know how long I have waited to say that."

They kissed again and the crowd roared their approval and tossed flowers towards them.

After a trek around the city, they ended up back at the palace to greet the dignitaries and nobles before finally enjoying a sumptuous feast and dancing.

People formed a circle around Alistair and Miranda as they danced.

"I can't wait to be alone with you." Alistair whispered.

Miranda could not remember a time she felt so happy and so at peace. As she glanced upward she stopped suddenly because for a brief moment, she saw her mother and father smiling down at her from the second floor before they disappeared.

"What's wrong my love?" Alistair looked concerned. "You have tears in your eyes."

"They are just tears of joy." Miranda said as she kissed him.

"We need to make our exit soon." Alistair said. "I have a surprise for you."

After another two hours of feasting and dancing; Alistair and Miranda said their goodbyes.

He led her to the wing that had been closed off. "This is my gift to you." Alistair said as he kissed her. "This wing is now our private family quarters."

After instructing the guards that they were not to be disturbed; he opened the door and swept her in his arms.

"Alistair!" Miranda laughed.

He set her down and took her hand and they walked down the long hallway. As they reached the first door, Alistair stopped and looked at her. "You have given me so much Miranda and when I held my sons for the first time, I finally felt like what it was to have a family for the first time in my life. Being king is no easy task and now that you're queen you will have a great many duties as well. I wanted…a private area where we could be a family and enjoy life with a modicum of privacy. And that's when I decided to have this wing reconstructed."

Alistair opened the door and Miranda was shocked to find herself standing in what was a private dining room. The table was smaller than the ones in the dining hall.

"A few times a week I would like to be able to enjoy a meal with my family in privacy." Alistair said. "The extra chairs are for Fergus and our friends when they visit."

"And when the boys get older I will bring in highchairs." Alistair smiled.

"It's absolutely wonderful." Miranda squeezed his hand.

"There's more." Alistair said as he led her out of the room. Those two closed doors over there will be rooms for the boys for when they get older. Just because they are twins does not mean they have to share everything."

He opened another door which led to the nursery. Miranda was shocked to see Duncan and Bryce were already settled in their new more spacious room and Esme sitting in the rocking chair.

She got up and bowed before them.

"The children are fine your majesty."

"Thank you Esme." Miranda said as she went to kiss each of her sons.

"Esme's room is off to the side." Alistair said.

"I hope your accommodations are to your satisfaction?" He asked her.

"I love my room your majesty." Esme bowed. "I am very comfortable."

"I'm glad." Alistair said. "Now if you will excuse us."

Alistair led Miranda to the small sitting area near a window that had gorgeous view of the palace gardens.

"They wanted me to have a separate queen's chamber for you and I told then that was nonsense and that you will be sleeping with me."

He opened the center door that revealed a set of stairs. Alistair turned and gave her a wicked grin and Miranda immediately knew he was leading her to their bedchamber.

Miranda gasped, for the room was massive and at the center was the biggest bed she had ever seen.

"Your armoire and vanity is on the right side." Alistair said as he moved behind her.

Miranda noticed a fireplace and a table which had a tray of cheese and two bottles of wine and what looked to be her favorite pastries.

"I think I am going to cry."

"Zevran said you would cry." Alistair chuckled as he started to undo her gown.

Miranda could feel his breath on her the back of neck as her gown slowly slid down her body.

Wiping her tears, she turned and smiled at him. "I love it. This is the best gift you could ever give me."

Miranda turned and smiled nervously at him. "Does the king still like what he sees?" She reached over and helped him undo his armor.

"You will always be beautiful to me my queen."

Miranda shivered when touching his bare chest. "That is the biggest bed I have ever seen."

"What can I say?" Alistair smiled. "Being kings has it's…. advantages."

Alistair swept her in arms and they kissed before carrying her to the bed, where they finally began their future.

* * *

**22 Years Later**

"I don't understand why you have to leave." Bryce said. "You can stay here until it is time for you to go _Orzammar_."

"Your mother and I have a few good years left before our Calling son." Alistair said. "We have done our duty and you are king now. We want to travel for awhile while we still can."

"And I thank the Maker everyday that I was able to see my grandson born." Miranda put her arms around him. "You will be a wonderful king my son. I know it."

"We will write when we can and perhaps we might visit again down the road." Alistair said.

Duncan came rushing in. "I'm sorry for the delay, there have been some problems at Vigil's Keep."

"It's alright." Miranda said. "We're just glad you're here."

Duncan had become a Gray Warden when he nineteen; he had no choice for the taint had gradually weakened him during his teen years. The Joining was his cure and to the surprise of his parents, he accepted his destiny with very little complaint.

"In that crate are the weapons we used during the blight for you to take to the keep. And we want you to have the sword that belonged to the person you were named after." Alistair handed him Duncan's sword.

"I don't know what to say." Duncan was stunned. "I promise to take care of it and be worthy of it."

Miranda handed Bryce a ring. "This was your grandfather's." She said. "I know he would want you to have it."

"Will you be alright?" Duncan asked

"Yes. We stopped at the armory for new arms and we have new camping gear." Alistair said.

"You need not worry about us." Miranda smiled.

She handed Bryce two books. "These are my journals. My life is documented here since the moment I was recruited. You know most of my story and you know you are part of it. I want you keep these for my grandchildren so they can know about their grandmother and grandfather and how they found love while surrounded by darkness."

Alistair noticed Miranda was faltering as she gave their sons one last hug.

"We best be off." Alistair said as hugged Bryce and Duncan. "Goodbye my sons; we know you will do us proud."

Duncan and Bryce watched them as they left the castle and past the gate.

"We're never going to see them again are we?" Bryce asked.

What Bryce did not know is that Duncan knew when their Calling would come; he would escort them to entrance of the Deep Roads and see them off on their journey.

* * *

Alistair and Miranda were several miles from Denerim when they encountered the bandits and after ten minutes, the road would become peaceful for travelers again.

"Well that certainly brought back memories." Miranda remarked as they continued to walk.

"Indeed it did." Alistair laughed.

"So where do want to go?" Miranda asked.

"My love." Alistair said. "As long as I am with you, I don't care what path we take."

Alistair and Miranda stopped and put their arms around each other and kissed.

"Then let's just walk straight ahead."

Holding hands; Alistair and Miranda walked down the road not knowing where they were going but happy to be on this journey together.

**THE END**


End file.
